Devil in Ponyville
by Mackairo
Summary: Devil, a sixteen year old nergal/human hybrid, gets thrown into the dimension of Equestria, where misadventures and great fun is made! This is my first fanfic, so R&R! Rated T for possible language. Temporarely: Some re-writing will take place before I release the next chapter, sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Prologue

Devil in Ponyville

Prologue

He's a human. At least he once was. He's sixteen years old. His name is Devlin. I think he lost his humanity, or part of it, when he was ten. Let me tell you the story of the Nergal Devil in Ponyville.

He and his friend Nergal Jr., his neighbor, was sitting on a park bench, talking about their homework for the next day. Suddenly, this shady looking guy starts walking towards them.

''Empty your pockets.'' He grunts.

''Why?'' both of them ask simultaneously.

''Because if you don't, I'll blow your head off!'' he hisses with a swear, showing them his hidden gun.

They got scared, but only Devil started doing as he told. He whispered ''what are you doing, do as he told!'', but Jr. only shakes his head.

''I don't think you could.'', he said with a sly smile on his lips.

''Oh yeah? Well take a look!'' the mugger screamed, and shot Jr. in the chest.

With a shocked expression, N Jr. fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

The burglar ruan away, leaving Devil with his dying friend. He turned his head to Devil, tears in his eye.

''Gibberish hissing''

''What?''

''More gibberish hissing''

''Nergal, what are you...!'' Devil said before his voice trailed off. N Jr. started groping the right side of his face.

Devil gasped, as Jr. started removing his right eye. When he was done, he reached it for Devil's face.

Devil had lost his right eye a year before as a result of a dog attack, and it had taken most of that time for the wound to heal itself. He was left with two deep scars crossing his right eye from the eyebrow's outer end and over the nose to over his upper lip; the doctors said the damage was extensive, and had to remove most of the muscle at the back of the eye as well.

Not even hesitating, he took the eye, placing the eye in his right eye socket.

He was only able to gasp, before his mind fused with the eye, it floating in the hole freely, still connected to Devil's brain without any visual nerve. His brain flooded with emotions and memories.

Devil found himself lying on some sort of white floor. He couldn't tell what it was made of. He looked up, and saw multiple images, memories from Jr.'s past life. He also saw a horrifying creature, standing above him.

Its' skin was almost blue. Its' head was formed like a claw, thick at the base, and slimming out backwards slightly before abruply stopping at a pointy end. It had no hair. Its' eyes were completely green with slit pupils. It stood as tall as an adult human. If not for the head and the skin, you could've missed it for a human. It wore a black suit with a red shirt.

''So, dear boy, you have gotten yourself into quite a big mess, I want to inform you.'' It spoke with a hissing voice, though still dark.

''Where am I? Who are you?'' Devil asked, sounding rather stressed.

''This is nowhere. I'm merely a fleshed out image of Nergal, a memory, the first one of Jr.'s life.'' Nergal answered.

''So you're supposed to be Jr.'s ancestor?'' Devil asked.

''Technically, yes, you could say that.'' Nergal said ''But we're not here to talk about Jr. We're here to talk about you, and what is to become of you.'' He held up the green eye that Jr. had given Devil. It was missing from Devil's Eye hole.

''You have, when you got this eye from Jr., gotten all the memories, emotions, fears, feelings and thoughts of Jr.'s life. You have also gott the powers from my people, the demon that we all Nergals are, that can change our physical apearance by our will, and exist in the centre of the earth, the underworld.''

''But why give me his right eye? It's just... creepy.''

''It's a symbolic thing, seeing through the eyes of others.'' Nergal pauses, and develop a grin.

''You know, if Jr. would've givven you his left eye, he would've done one quite mayor and emberrasing slip up that some of us Nergals have done in the past.'' Nergal chuckled.

''Why's that?'' Devil asked quizzed.

''Well...'' Nergal said with a emberrased smile, ''To our people, it signifies... a mating ritual'' he laughed.

''A what?'' Devil asked, still quizzed.

Nergal's face changed from that of embarrassment, to one of annoyance. ''You know, when a mommy and daddy likes eachother very much, and they do... stuff.'' Nergal said.

''What stuff?''

''Oh, forgett it!'' he was starting to lose his temper.

''Now, little Devil, you have to do your part of the bargain if this transfere is to be complete. You have to fulfill...''

Devil's vision was blurring.

''Your DESTINY.''

* * *

><p><em>Hai gais! This is my first fanfic, so basically any constructive critisism is welcome. R&amp;R everybody!<em>

_This just tells you some of the backround of the human character in this story, Devlin, called Devil by his friends, who gets transported to Equestria for no aparent reason behind it._

_ Enjoy!_

_Edit:_

_Sorry about the prologue being in first person at first, I didn't realise until later that it's not that easy to write good doing so, so I changed it to third person._

_Yeah, I thought that the ''explaining to Jr.'s parents'' part were quite tame. So I spiced it up a little by using a different kind of meeting with Mr. Nergal._

_And I chaged Nergal Jr.'s speaking when he was dying, I felt that his Nergal side should've taken over at that point, when trying to find a host for the powers he held._


	2. Chapter 1 It begins!

Chapter 1

''It begins!''

Devil was now sixteen. It had been six years since he last had seen his friend Nergal Junior.

Devil now lived in the slum of New York, trying his best to survive. School was hard, but he went there in hopes of getting a job in the future, keeping his grades at least at a C.

He stood 1.9 meters tall, had a fair physical build, had pale skin, his brownish hair short with a long, pointy fringe, getting in front of his right eye most of the time. His left eye, the one he was born with, was orange, and the right, the eye he had gotten from his friend when said person was dying, was green ,now developing the pupil into a slit, almost like a snake-eye. He sighed, he was able to hide the different eye's demonically appearance by making it slightly bigger, so that it fit into his eye socket. That way it wouldn't float in the hole. But trying to fix the pupil proved to be almost impossible. The two scars that ran over his face both started at the outer part of his right eyebrow, crossing his right eye and nose, to stop a little above his upper lip, both scars hinting a slight tint of green.

Oh yes, his abilities.

When he got the eye from his friend, he had, not knowing it at the time, gotten all the abilities that the demons called Nergals had. He had found that out by talking to Nergal, Nergal Jr.'s father. Nergal had explained everything, from the ability to manipulate his own body's appearance and powers, ability to manifest his tentacles (yes, Nergals has tentacles) into items of organic metal, to the history of Earth's Nergals. Nergals also had the ability to manipulate electronics. He quite enjoyed music, especially metal.

Although being a Nergal gives its ups, it also has its downs. One is the psyche. When the Nergal gives the right eye to the closest host when dying, and the host accepts, the host will gain all memories, feelings, thoughts and emotions the former Nergal had. This may give some hosts overloads, making them mentally unstable. While he isn't nearly as unstable as some hybrids, Devil has his anger issues, and he gets a slight headache that slowly develops into a migraine whenever he pushes his abilities too hard, making it difficult to sustain the current activity. And if the migraine becomes too strong, he either faints (not so often, only in extreme circumstances), or he just looses his Nergal powers temporarily (happens more often). And if he becomes too angry, and enters rage-mode, where his Nergal side takes over completely (NOT good for people around at that time).

Living in the slum takes its tolls, and it had made him a thief, when his ability to shape shift makes it easier to blend in at places. The computer he used was indeed stolen from the local computer store.

Oh, and he was a brony.

Basically, one of his friends at school, Mark, was a well known brony, wearing his prized hoodie that said '20% cooler in ten seconds flat' all the time. Devil suspected that Mark had two, otherwise how he kept one hoodie he wears all the time clean and not smelly was beyond his comprehension. Wait, now we're going off topic here.

Anyways, Mark had shown him the first episode of the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and after a long 'internal argument' if or if not he should continue, he continued watching them, and after the fifth episode, he was hooked. He was a closet brony, not being comfortable with letting everybody know he liked a little girls show. When he went home from school each day, he went to the normal pony-thread he usually went to, and started talking to his fellow cybernetic bronies. This continued, beginning to become a routine for Devil.

But one day...

* * *

><p>No, I won't do that kind of cliche to you :) . Instead, have this.<p>

* * *

><p>Our story begins October the second. It was morning. Devil felt nauseous when he woke up, so he decided not to go to school that day. He checked his Iphone (yes, this too was stolen). 7 Pm. This nausea was a welcome surprise, however, as he now had more time to finish the picture of Rainbow Dash, one of the ponies from the show he liked, that he was drawing for Mark.<p>

He got out of bed and put on his clothes, and his favorite black hoodie, with Nergal language saying 'Come at me bro!' at its back, and his green shoes. His feet were of size 11½. Humans can't read Nergal, the language consisting of long, pointy streaks of black, and black bubbles, all outlined with green.

Due to his nausea, he felt that it would be stupid to try and eat something, even though he hadn't eaten the day before, so he skipped breakfast. He sat down at his computer, turned it on, and started Photo shop. He plugged in his graphic tablet, one more stolen item in his home. He started drawing, and after two hours of constant work, he was done. He opened up his e-mail, and pasted a copy of the image on it, and sent it to Mark.

''Let's just hope he pays me the 10 bucks he promised me. I don't want to go out on another raid this week.''

Raids, is what he and some of his more criminal friends call their burglaries or crimes.

''Oh well'', he said, and typed in YouTube in the web-browser, he wanted to watch something, though he wasn't sure of what yet.

knock, knock, knock!

''Hm?'', he said confused. ''Wonder who that might be...'' he said. It couldn't be one of his friends, most of them actually goes to school. Then it hit him: ''It must be the cops!'' he thought.

He had been on a raid at the grocery store the day before, with one of his friends called Lucifer. ''Funny really'', thought Devil ''that more than one in our group of thieves have a name close to the devil's many names.''

He walked to the door as fast he could without making any noise, and quickly made his way to the door. He looked through the one-way peephole in the door, looking straight into thin air. No one was at the door. He unlocked the door, proceeding to slowly opening it, looking out at the street. No pedestrians, he noted. He started to walk outside when his foot bumped into something. A package, lying at the ground. It was covered with stamps of different countries, as if the sender didn't know how much it would cost to send it. The only part that wasn't covered was the address, which clearly was his. He picked it up, and brought it inside, locking the door again as he closed it.

He looked over the box again, noticing only one American stamp.

''Odd'' he thought. Not waiting another moment, he shot out his tentacles, and started to form a rather small knife, and as everything he made with his tentacles, the knife handle was adored with plenty yellow tinted spikes and several holes that glowed with a bright, green light. Making the knife didn't trigger the migraine. When done, he started to cut open the box. What he found inside, he found disturbing.

A small, dark blue sphere, shimmering with several white points, like stars, was floating inside. He felt that it reminded him of something, though he couldn't remember what at the moment..

Then the blue sphere started to gain altitude. When at about the same level as his collar bones, it stopped. It just hovered there for ten seconds (no pun intended) before anything happened. The orb, now shifting in colors, started expanding, flattening itself, becoming something that looked like a circular portal.

Then came something he didn't expect, well, he hadn't expect anything that had happened recently, but this came even more unexpected. The portal shifted to the same dark blue it had from the beginning, and started to kind of inhale, sucking everything inside the room into it. He was unprepared, so he got slung straight into the portal, shouting at the top of his lungs. The portal surface burnt and tore his skin.

* * *

><p>He felt a quick jerk in his body, and everything ended as quickly as it had began. He heard a loud boom, and felt as if he slammed against the ground. When opened his left eye, and let the right eye see (it had covered itself with a exoskeleton when he got flung into the portal, he could feel a very faint headache as a effect), he found himself lying in a crater, the crater having a diameter at about 4 meters. He heard screams all around him, and also some sort of clopping sound. He stood up, when he felt a surge of pain in his right thigh. He looked down on it, seeing that his jeans were torn up completely, and his leg had several deep cuts, some dangerously deep, almost as deep as to the bone. Each and every of his wounds were colored green (Nergal blood is green). He healed the most deep ones a bit, so that the pain would be bearable, before starting to climb out of the crater. The headache grew a bit stronger. He looked around, his eyes (well, his left eye) wide by surprise.<p>

He saw buildings, spread as far as he currently could see. Everything seemed more colorful than anything he had ever seen.

He felt a strange feeling of that he recognized the place, but he didn't know why at the moment though, as he only could make out outlines and colors.

He walked to the closest building, he couldn't make out its features more than that it was slimmer at the top than at the base, but he could see the colors golden-yellow, light pink, purple and light blue.

When he got closer, he managed to make out the purple door from the colored blur his vision gave him. The door was about 1 and a half meters high. Quizzed, he thought ''Maybe this place is inhabited by dwarfs''. He chuckled a bit, seeing how silly this seemed.

He brought himself down to one knee, and gave the purple door two sturdy knocks.

After about one minute, he says ''Hello? Anybody in there?''

Someone opened the door. Or rather something.

His vision came straight back when he laid eyes on the creature. It was a white horse-like creature with purple mane and tail and blue eyes, standing at about 1.3 meters height, with a unproportionally big head and eyes, looked horrified at him. The creature seemed familiar, somehow. The creature kept eyeing him up and down. He stood still and quiet, not wanting to spook the creature. Why did she seem so familiar? When her gaze reached his face, the horror, or disgust, he wasn't sure, in her eyes multiplied by 2.

''Oh, dear Celestia...'' the creature spoke with a woman's voice. Wait, he remembered that voice.

Now he remembered where he'd seen all this before.

He was in Ponyville. And the pony in front of him was in fact Rarity.

He got excited. Very excited. It's not everyday you get thrown into a cartoon through a portal. Especially not a show like My Little Pony. He developed a grin that, by outsiders that didn't know him, would describe as mischievous. Though is was one of his regular smiles.

He was starting to feel faint, he was now realized how stupid he was that morning, not eating breakfast after a whole day of not eating. The Nausea must have been the hunger. ''Wow...'' he managed to speak before he fainted, falling to the ground and landed with a thump.

* * *

><p><em>Hi!<em>

_Sorry for not uploading for so long, but I've tried to get myself a betareader. I've found one now, so don't worry. I promise that I'l try to update at least every two weeks, but don't worry if I don't, it's just me being without ideas or my betareader taking his time._

_R&R every pony!_

_Hoofnotes:_

_Devil's headaches vary alot from time to time, sometimes even the slightest change he does takes alot out of him, and sometimes he can change completely getting only a very faint one. And remember, he can lose his abilities temporarily if he over uses them._

_And he fainted because of the lack of energy, the shock of seeing ponies, and the stress caused to his body when he got teleported._

_And sorry about the last chapter being in first person, I'll change it soon, I promise._


	3. Chapter 2 His eyes, oh his eyes!

Chapter 2

''His eyes, oh his eyes!''

It was a October morning. With it getting cold outside nowadays, it left Rarity with a lot of work to make winter clothing for the other ponies of Ponyville. Rarity, almost being in a trance of work, didn't notice Sweetie Belle's attempts to create a dress.

After a while, when Rarity was done with her last thick winter jacket (with a matching saddle), she managed to hear her sister's muffled cries.

''Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle, where are you!''

''I'm right here'' said a muffled voice beneath a rather large pile of various cloths. ''She must have tore them all down when she was trying to just get one.'' Rarity thought, trotting over to the pile of cloth.

She started levitating the cloths off her sister, folding them and placing them on their places while doing so. Soon, her sister were uncovered, and Rarity sighed with relief that nothing was actually broken. Much too often things broke around Sweetie Belle, at least to Rarity it was much too often, sometimes it seemed like Sweetie Belle didn't notice the damage she made.

''Thanks sis.'' was all Sweetie Belle managed to say before Rarity interrupted her.

''How many times will I have to repeat this; you must ask me for both permission and help when you want cloths. You are much too young to be levitating these heavy things, and I don't want you to use the more expensive materials, like you did when you made the CMC's capes.''

''Sorry sis, I tried to talk to you, but both you and I know how you are when you work. You just seem so distant, you never even noticed me, not even when I tried to wave a hoof in front of your face you noticed me! And what I was doing has to be done soon! It's not long until Hearth's Warming Eve, and I have a present I want to make sure is perfect before it's too late!''

Sweetie Belle had never bought the story of Santa Hooves as most fillies her age did. She had seen Rarity pack presents the day before she tried to convince Sweetie Belle of his existence.

''Who is this present for?'' asked Rarity, not even trying to hide her curiosity.

''Oh... Um... I can't tell you, because... not that I don't trust you, but I know how you are with keeping secrets, gossip or such.'' She really wished she didn't say that, but it was a must, to keep her present a secret.

''Well, if you didn't want to tell me, Sweetie Belle, you just had to say so...'' Rarity sounded like she was hurt. Emotionally.

Wow, she'd blown this, big time.

''Sorry sis...''

''It's okay, Sweetie Belle, I forgive you.'' Rarity said with a smile, and hugged her sister. ''I know I'm not that good at keeping secrets.''

A loud ''BOOM'' was heard outside.

''What was THAT?'' asked Sweetie Belle, breaking free from the hug.

''I'll go check, Sweetie Belle. Just, stay right here and keep working on that present.'' Rarity said, and walked out of the room. A faint sound was heard at the door.

**'**Knock Knock'

Rarity trotted down the stairs to the main room, and aimed towards the door. Before she managed to get to it, a voice spoke. A slightly dark voice, presumably from a young colt.

''Hello? Anybody in there?

''Strange, why would he say such a thing when it's 'any pony'? Must be some traveler from outside Equestria, then.'' Rarity thought to herself.

She proceeded to the door, opening it slowly.

There was no colt.

Only some sort of bipedal creature that stood at almost double her height. His pale skin had nothing to be called fur, and was steaming-hot. He had no tail, at least she couldn't see one, and he had a mane, it being between blonde and brown, was short at the back of his head, and had a long,pointy fringe. His clothes was torn at multiple places, a dark, hooded piece of clothing without both sleeves, and a torn front, with a peculiar mark at the back. What he covered his legs with she didn't know what to call, but the right of the long, sleeve-like parts was so torn up it was barely in existence. He was also covered with scrapes, bruises, burns and multiple cuts, some seemingly deep. Each of the flesh wounds had the color green. ''That can't be good'' she thought. She took a look on his face.

''Oh, dear Celestia...''

His eyes were of different colors, the left orange and the right deep green. That wasn't what disturbed her though. What disturbed her was the two ugly slightly greenish scars running over his face, crossing the right eye and the nose.

Then she noticed something off about the right eye itself. The right eye, glowing very faintly, was floating within its socket, the pupil a slit in the green iris.

He almost looked as shocked as her. Though instead of a glance of fear, he gave her a look of excitement and almost childish curiosity, as a wicked smile grew on his face.

''Wow...'' he said before he fell to the ground. He had fainted.

* * *

><p>Rarity had to get him inside, and get the others, preferably Fluttershy first, since she could treat his wounds. She could get him to a nurse when Celestia had approved.<p>

She grabbed him with her magic, and carried him in, putting him on her sofa. It wasn't nearly big enough for him.

''Sweetie Belle!'' Rarity called out, the voice filled with fear and concern.

Sweetie Belle ran down the stairs, and trotted to her sister, eyeing the creature on the too small sofa.

''What is that?'' she asked, still with big eyes, unable to tear them of him.

''I don't know'' Rarity said, ''I have to get the others, Sweetie Belle, I'll go to Fluttershy's cottage first, expect her to arrive in fifteen minutes to take care of him. Until then, I want you to look after him, make sure he's not too cold. And keep an eye on him in case he wakes up!''

''Alright, I can do that.'' she said, glad that she could help. She had since long forgotten the idea of getting a cutiemark nursing someone back to health, so she wouldn't exaggerate the care she would give the creature, a relief to Rarity.

Rarity then burst out the door, running towards Fluttershy's cottage, where Fluttershy lived and cared for the forest animals. Rarity barely noticed the huge crater in the street, zooming past it.

After a while, Rarity heard a familiar boyish voice.

''Hey Rarity, where are you going in such a hurry?''

Rarity turned her head to see Rainbow Dash, a cyan-blue pegasus with rainbow colored mane and tail, flying beside her, a curious expression on her face and in her rose red eyes.

''Rainbow, I don't have time to explain, get Fluttershy and go with her to my place!'' Rainbow seemed a little stunned by her friends quick loss of manners. ''NOW!''

Rainbow got out of the trance-like-state she was in, and flew as fast as she could towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Rarity sighed, looking around, trying to orient herself.

Conveniently, she had stopped just outside Sugarcube Corner, the town's bakery, the home of Pinkie Pie, the town's party pony.

Rarity trotted inside.

''Good day Mrs. Cake, is Pinkie Pie in?'' Rarity asked with a smile.

''Of course dear'' Mrs. Cake replied. ''just let me get her, she's in the kitchen.'' she trotted towards the door. ''Is something bothering you, dear?'' she asked with a motherly worry.

''I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Cake, but this is one piece of gossip I can't part with without asking for permission first.'' Rarity said.

''Very well.'' Mrs. Cake said, going in to the kitchen, and came back seconds later with Pinkie Pie, the pinkest pony you's ever see, with hair that seemed to have the same consistency as cotton candy. She was bouncing instead of walking. Rarity had never understood Pinkie to a full, and she probably never would.

''Hi Rarity, what's up?'' she said with her happy sugar high voice.

''Just come with me, Pinkie, and you'll see.'' Rarity replied.

''Oki doki loki!'' Pinkie said without much thought to it, bouncing towards the door.

* * *

><p>''Wait, a creature that walks on two legs, no fur, with two different eyes, and is badly hurt, knocked on your door, fainted, and now you're out, gathering up the group, to discuss what to do with it?'' Twilight asked, slightly baffled by the story Rarity had just told her.<p>

''Yes, and I'd like it if you would be a dear and send a letter to the princess, telling her about it, and asking her to come to my boutique as fast as she can.'' Rarity replied.

''What was it that I just heard?'' Spike said, popping his head out from behind Twilight. ''A creature that just randomly comes and knocks on your door?''

''Yes.'' Rarity said plainly.

''Do you think that the loud explosion earlier could have something to do with the creature suddenly appearing?'' Twilight asked, trying to find reason in the whole story.

''I don't know, Twilight, but it's a good guess.'' Rarity said. ''Sorry that I can't stay longer dear, I have to go find Applejack.'' with that said, she ran off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>''Wah do Ah have ta follow you again?'' Applejack asked, running beside Rarity, baffled by her new behavior.<p>

Rarity, being out of breath from all the running, tried her best to explain the situation. ''Because a creature on two legs that is badly injured fainted on my doorstep, and I'm gathering the group to discuss what to do with him. I also told Twilight to send a letter to the princess about the matter, asking her come to my boutique.'' Rarity said quickly between her short breaths.

''And what sort'a creature was it exactleh?'' AJ replied.

''I couldn't really tell, I have never seen anything like it!'' Rarity answered quickly.

AJ kept quiet the rest of the way to Rarity's boutique.

* * *

><p>When Rarity came back to her boutique, all of the six Mane and princess Celestia was present, alongside with the CMC's, the large creature and Spike, who sat at Twilight's back, looking grumpily at the unknown creature (possibly because of Rarity's reaction and acting for him).<p>

Rarity that then sat down, trying to catch her breath, saw that Fluttershy had put her shyness behind (possibly because of that the creature wasn't awake), and was patching him up, even though he was still wearing one piece of the clothing he had worn when he first arrived, a white piece of cloth that was covering from his hips down to his thighs. She was wrapping bandages around his chest, arms and legs, his green blood spotting the bandages. He seemed to give a reaction, a slight flinch when she had put bandages around his right leg, otherwise he was out cold. He had closed his left eye, but since the right didn't have any eyelids, the eye stared out in nothingness. It creeped Rarity out, but at least it didn't move around.

''Alright, he should be okay now, all we can do now is wait.'' Fluttershy said.

''How can you know it's a he?'' Rainbow asked with her brash voice.

''Trust me, it's a he.'' Fluttershy said, her face flushed to a crimson red.

Every pony but the CMC's giggled, as they caught her hint.

''Alright, so what do you think he is, princess?'' Twilight asked, glad to have a new possibility to learn.

''We should probably discuss the matter somewhere else, we don't want to stir him from his rest, he clearly needs it.'' Celestia said.

Everypony agreed, except for the three fillies that wanted to know how Fluttershy knew that the creature was a he (Fluttershy's face, if possible, turned to a even darker shade of red), and moved into the kitchen.

Rainbow was the first to speak when every pony was inside.

''What is he? I've never seen anything like him!''

''Ooh, ooh! A guessing game, I LOVE guessing games! Is he a walaroo? Maybe a dragon like you Spike!'' Pinkie said with her voice full of joy because of the fun game she thought she played.

''Scales and spines, Pinke, he doesn't have scales and spines. Besides, wouldn't he have a tail if he were a dragon?'' asked Spike.

''Ah can't say I've ever seen anything like it either'', AJ said slowly, ''It's just so strange, it looks like a tall monkeh without fur or tail. And he has feet, like Spike.'' Spike grunts disapprovingly.

''Funny that you say so'', said Celestia,''because it is.''

''IT IS?'' Said AJ, clearly surprised.

''Not exactly, but it's a good guess. This kind of creature, the human, has evolved from the monkey, but in another dimension.''

''Die-mention? What's a die-mention?''

''It's like a different universe'' Twilight answered, glad to be tome help.

''But monkeys don't bleed GREEN. I've never seen any creature that does!'' Fluttershy said, clearly disturbed by how such a thing was, in fact, possible.

''True, all humans aren't like him, I don't know exactly how he became what he is now. He isn't entirely human anymore.''

''What do you mean by that, princess?'' Twilight asked.

''That floating eye... it isn't that of a humans.''

A silent ''thump'' could be heard from the room where the human were, along with other sounds afterwards.

''gibberish hissing and mumbling''

''Oh, I think he's awake!'' Pinke said.

''Let's go and see, and if he is, we can ask him about why and how he got here.'' Celestia said.

''Couldn't he just have walked here?'' asked Sweetie Belle.

''Sweetie Belle, do you remember that loud 'boom' earlier, just before he knocked at our door?'' Rarity asked her sister.

''Yes?''

''Well, considering that the human isn't from our dimension, I think that the human teleported here, and that the explosion was from all the energy that it took to teleport here.'' Rarity concluded her suspicions, looking to the princess for the answers. Twilight nodded showing that she agreed with Rarity.

''Yes, that might have been the case.'' Celestia said. ''If the humans were able to teleport at all.''

''What do you mean, princess? He's here, isn't he?'' Twilight asked with a worried tone.

''I'm saying that the human couldn't have gotten here on his own accord.''

No pony said anything else, but continued to walk down the short hallway that led from the kitchen to the main room of the boutique. Some faint mumbling could be heard from the room as they walked towards the slightly open door.

Twilight pushed open the door. ''Gah!'' she exclaimed with surprise and fear.

He was standing above his torn clothes, holding a blade of seemingly organic materials, yellowish spikes decorated the handle.

The human quickly turned his face to the ponies and looked at them, with the same fascination that Rarity had seen when she first met the creature. But also something new. Was it fear she saw in his face?

''Um, hi. Eh, sorry, I didn't want you to see this.'' he said, gesticulating towards the knife. He touched the bandaging at his left arm, and looked at Fluttershy.

''I take it you patched me up?'' he asked, sounding slightly more confident.

''Meep!'' was all the response the pegasus hiding behind AJ could give now that he was awake.

''I'll take that as a yes, so thanks.'' he said, cutting through the bandaging.

''Wait, the wounds have to heal before you take the bandaging off!'' Fluttershy said, her caring side winning over her shy.

Though the arm was not as damaged as before, only small wounds and bruises were there.

''H-how did you...'' her voice trailed of, without the need to take care for the creature, her shy side won once again.

''Yeah, as I said, sorry about all of this.'' he said with even less enthusiasm.

''You still haven't answered our question. How did you do that, it was obviously more damaged before. And what about that freakish thing you're holding?'' RD threw her questions in his face. Unexpectedly, he chuckled before answering her with a smile.

''You sure act like I thought you would (''What did he mean by that?'' RD whispered to AJ, who was shrugging, looking as surprised as her winged friend). You sure you want to know how I do it? It's not something I'm particularly proud of. It's rather gross, actually.'' he said.

''What did you do? Did you use some sort of healing magic?'' Twilight asked, once again with the temptation of learning something new about the foreign nature of the humans.

''Twilight, humans can't use magic'' Celestia corrected her student.

''So you know about us, Celestia?'' he asked with a smile, sounding slightly surprised, like when you're caught off guard.

''You know her name?'' AJ said surprised.

''Yeah, I actually know all of your names'' He said with a sly smile. ''You're Fluttershy, thanks for the care... again.'' he said with a nod towards said pegasus while taking off the bandages around his right arm and left leg, while she was hiding her face behind her long, pink hair, only peeking her left eye out. If the circumstances were any different, he could totally have gone all ''D'aaaaww!'' over it.

''And you are Twilight Sparkle, you're Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie (Squee smile!), Rarity, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.'' he concluded his rambling.

''How do you know our names? Are you a spy?'' RD had just said the perfect line for him to pull one of his jokes. He had always wanted to do this:

''I think not'' he said, doing his best impression of the Spy. He also snorted afterwards. ''It's complicated, but I'm sure Celestia might tell you why I do know your names.'' Celestia nodded as a confirm of that she could do this. The ponies might take it better if the truth came frome her. ''And you wanted to see how I do... what I do? You still sure?''

''Yes!'' Twilight said, glad to finally get to see something educating. She brought out a quill and paper from what to appeared to be nothing. ''Strange'' he though ''I thought only Pinkie does that.''

''Okay, here goes.'' He had begun fingering the last bandaging that were around his right thigh, the seemingly most damaged, during their conversation. ''Oh sorry, where are my manners'' he said with a quick realization ''My name is Devlin, but my friends call me Devil.'' and with that said, he tore of the bandage from his right thigh that had seemed to be squirming with snakes inside the bandages. But instead of snakes, there were a slimy mess of black tentacles fusing themselves together with each other, forming his right thigh again.

Everypony in the room was quiet, except for Devil, who was grunting like crazy and clutching his head, and loud gurgling and rumbling could be heard from his stomach.

''So, does anyone... sorry, anypony have any painkillers? Or some food?''

''...What are you?'' Celestia asked, not sounding as calm as she had before.

''So this you don't know? I actually expected you to know about my freakish nature, since you knew about us humans.'' He paused. '' I'm a Nergal hybrid. Nergals are shape shifting demons from the underworld.'' Devil said with a reassuring smile.

More silence.

''So...'' Devil spoke after a while, quite unsure of what to say to break the tension in the room. ''No food or painkillers?'' He said as he tore off the last bandaging around his chest.

* * *

><p><em>Hello every pony!<em>

_I'm glad to be done with this chapter as fast as I was. Not that I don't like to write new encounters, I quite enjoy them, but I don't like to be too long between updates, for some reason._

_Hoofnotes:_

_The misspelt words in AJ's talking were intentional, they are only there to indicate her accent ('ack-cent?' I ain't got no 'ack-cent!'). Don't worry, I can spell._

_The painkillers are only for his headache, no drug addictions here!_

_Edit:_

_I finally got around to change Christmas to the canon Hearth's Warming Eve (whew! *dramatically wipes my ''sweatty'' forehead with the back of my hand*)_

_Some minor tweaks, removals and adds (not that kind of adds!)_


	4. Chapter 3 The Wisp from the Willow

Chapter 3

''The Wisp from the Willow in Cheshire''

October ninth

After the mighty odd introduction to the ten ponies and the dragon, Devil had been brought out of the town to Fluttershy's cottage during the night, for there only she lived, and she had no neighbors. This made it the ideal hiding place of Devil while he healed properly and regained his energy. He had gotten newly sewn clothes from Rarity; just a simple pair of pants, a dark hoodie, some underwear and a new T-shirt. Measuring for them had been awkward. As he had asked from Celestia, she had told the ponies about the cartoon that humans had made about the ponies' lives. Fluttershy took it the best, she didn't blame him for it. Though not all of them were as forgiving as Fluttershy. Applejack had not been happy about simply being a cartoon character in his eyes. Rainbow Dash agreed with AJ, though she liked that she was one of the most popular ponies.

Though he didn't blame them, he would probably have done the same if the roles were changed.

The others weren't actually friendly, though not hostile either. Well, except Pinkie Pie, she were as bubbly happy to see him as any other creature. He guessed she ''giggled at the ghostie''. Also the CMC's had asked him if he had any ideas for what they should try next for their cutiemarks. He didn't want to spoil the fun of actually finding their talent, since he had a, according to him, pretty clear picture of what their talents were. So he gave them an idea that surely wouldn't end with them getting their cutiemarks.

He had been trying to help Fluttershy with her animals during his recovery. Turned out he wasn't much of an animal person, none of the animals trusted him enough to come as close to them as 1 meter. Or was it that he was alien to this world? Honestly, he didn't know. Even though the animals didn't trust him, Fluttershy had opened up to him a little, starting to trust him enough to talk to him.

''So what's it like in your world?'' she asked Devil suddenly at lunch. Devil had tried to make a cucumber salad he used to make at home, but he had accidentally added too much salt, which made it practically inedible. So instead, they had some applesauce that Fluttershy already had in her cellar. Devil wondered what to say.

''Well... It's different.'' Devil said after a while. Fluttershy said nothing, she were waiting for an explanation.

''It's just... This place is so full of happiness, most creatures of this world are harmless, and there's nopony that's poor, as far as I've seen. Not much here is cruel. Not much in my world isn't. Don't get me wrong, there is good in my world, but it's just that it's easy to forget the good when the world is so overwhelmingly cruel and dark.'' Devil said, staring at open space.

He shrugged, ''But hey, let's not let us get into a bad mood about that, shall we? I want to see if I have any more luck with the birds than the chickens today.'' he said with a warming smile towards Fluttershy, who smiled shyly back.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Devil found himself tired of trying to feed the birds. As expected, they didn't eat any of the food he offered, even if he left it and walked out of the room. He sent his bum to the couch, sat there, self loathing. Why was it that he did everything that Fluttershy told him to do wrong?<p>

''It's not your fault.''

Devil jumped slightly when he realized that Fluttershy were sitting beside him. He hadn't noticed her. She wore a worried expression on her face.

''What's not my fault?'' Devil asked after he calmed down, he tried to sound like he didn't understand what she meant.

''That the animals don't trust you. You need to let animals come to you, you can't try to force yourself on them. They're not comfortable with letting another creature take the first step. Besides,you're new to this world. Just like the ponies, it will take time for animals to accept you. Nopony just accepts a new creature without first getting to know it.''

''So...'' Devil started, but were interrupted by Fluttershy, to his surprise.

''Let's try something. Just sit right there, while I gather up my animals. That is... If you don't mind.'' Fluttershy said, flying out of the window, and left him there, stunned by what had just happened. He knew that Rainbow Dash had told Fluttershy to be more assertive, but he hadn't expected the lectures to have taken any effect.

* * *

><p>So there he sat for a couple of minutes. He had gone outside for one minute, picking up a thick branch that had fallen of a tree, and brought it inside. He formed a claw with his right thumb, and started carving the thick piece of wood. About one quarter later, he had made a rough ball, cut into it were a smiley face. Well, a ''Awesome face'', but let's not be peckish.<p>

Five minutes later, Fluttershy returned with what seemed to Devil the whole forest's fauna.

''Now just sit there. Don't move, or you might spook them.'' she said instructively.

And so he did. For what felt like hours. He just sat there. All the animals staring at him like he was an outcast. Wait. One of them didn't. It was a little, gray snake.  
>Eventually, the little snake moved forward. Devil could see it more clear the closer it got. It had a zigzag pattern of darker color at his back. It's eyes were...<p>

''Oh my God!'' Devil said, spooking all the animals except the little snake, that seemed determined to meet the strange new creature before it.

The small snake's eyes were too of different colors. The left blue, the right yellow.

When the small snake reached Devil's foot, it started to climb up his leg. Two snakes, one with blue, one with yellow eyes, presumably the little snake's parents, were watching it anxiously. As it got onto Devil's lap, it stood as high as it could, reaching halfway up to Devil's face. Devil chuckled, and sunk his face to the little snake's face level. The little one looked the larger one in the eyes. Suddenly, the small snake snuggled Devil's left cheek. Devil smiled at Fluttershy, who nodded approvingly with a smile of her own.

''Your world is pretty heavy on the symbolism, you know.'' Devil said after a little while of playing with his new found companion. Fluttershy had made the other animals leave if they didn't want to stay. All except the small snake and its parents left.

''What do you mean?'' Fluttershy asked surprised.

''I mean that the symbolism in this moment is pretty clear: It's always the ones who are different that can accept others the fastest, knowing that the other is feeling like you. Different'' Devil said. ''The funny thing was that it was the one with an abnormality such as the one I've got...'' Devil said pointing at his eyes.

''Oh! That's...'' Fluttershy thought for a moment over what she should say, ''...nice.'' she said understandingly.

''Let's just hope that there is some different ponies in town that can accept me too...'' Devil said, his voice trailing off.

Fluttershy then proceeded to ask a question she had been meaning to ask for a while.

''So, Devil?'' she said, trying to catch his attention.

''Yes?'' He said with a shrug to clear his mind, and turned his face towards her.

''What did you do for a living back where you come from?''

''OH S**T!'' Devil thought. What was he going to tell her? That he was a thief? No, he couldn't tell her that...

''I'm going to high school.'' He managed to blurt out ''I don't have any real job yet.'' Technically, it wasn't a lie, since being a thief isn't really having a job. Or was he just pulling wool over his own eyes?

''Wow... 'giggle', You're as bad at lying as Applejack. Please don't tell her that I said so... If that's okay to you?'' she asked.

''Yeah, it's fine. Though, I did tell you half of the truth.'' he said. ''I do go to school, but the job I have... it's not really something good I do, so I don't really want to talk about it.''

''Oh come on, no need to be like that. I'm sure it isn't that bad.'' She said with a warming smile.

''If you really want to know...'' he paused, looking at Fluttershy with a sad face.

''I'm a thief.'' he finally said.

''Oh... My.'' she said insecurely.

''Yeah.'' Devil simply agreed.

''But... at least you can leave that behind you now. I mean, you're not there anymore, you're here, with us. We'll make sure you'll be okay.'' She said with a heartwarming smile.

''You won't want me around here soon. I get reckless, sometimes outright destructive if I don't get out sometimes, and I've been stuck in this house for one week. I think I might go into the Everfree and see if I can find that zebra that lives there... what's her name again?'' he thought aloud. ''Zecora?'' Fluttershy asked. ''Ah, yes, Zecora.''

''But Celestia clearly said that you should be kept hidden!'' Fluttershy said.

''I know, but I have to get out of here. It's for your best.'' He answered. Fluttershy just looked at him worryingly.''Look, I just want to talk with someone... that have been there, in my situation. Someone that will understand. And I don't think there's any big risk that she will tell somepony about me. She lives alone in the forest, after all.''

''But still, it's Everfree Forest! Do you know about all the dangerous creatures that lurk in there?'' Fluttershy asked with a worried tone.

''Yeah, as far as I know, from talking to you, there's manticores, hydras, cockatrices, dragons, Ursas and papasprites.'' he said. ''Don't worry, Fluttershy, I can protect myself.'' he continued when he saw her worried face, turning his right hand into a demonic, almost black hand with yellowish claws, covered with equally yellowish spikes and several green eyes. ''I don't want to, but if I have to, I'll protect myself. As you said, the creatures in this world aren't used to humans, and probably don't know what to expect from me.'' he concluded, and changed his hand back. His headache were starting to grow, only small at the moment.

''Okay... Just be careful...'' she said, opening the door for him.

''Thanks, I will.'' he said and walked outside, the beaming sun smiling down from the blue, almost cloud-free sky. He moved his sight from the sky to the forest he was about to enter. Indeed, it looked as dark and menacing as Fluttershy had told him. Even though the rest of the sky were almost cloud free, the sky above Everfree was not. It looked like it was going to rain.

''Never mind that.'' he said to himself, and aimed his stroll towards the small path that he could see between the bushes that aligned the edge of the forest.

* * *

><p>As he walked down the path, the flora seemed to vary more and more as he went deeper into the forest. Even though he couldn't see the fauna, he could see signs of it. Leading of the main path was a fresh path of broken tree limbs, probably made by a hydra. The forest seemed to grow denser too, as he had walked for 15 minutes, almost no light could penetrate the ceiling of leafs above him. Though that didn't hinder him from getting to Zecora's hut.<br>When he finally reached the hut, he saw that the door was open. He walked casually forward, and knocked the door frame.

''Ah, Devil the demon, from another world, I presume. I've been told about you, by little Applebloom.'' Zecora rhymed while walking outside.

''Wait, Applebloom told you about me?'' Devil asked surprised.

''It is good that you coincide, little Applebloom is still inside.'' she said, gesticulating with her hoof as if she bid him welcome in.

He walked inside, and indeed, there sat Applebloom, looking at him with big eyes, though still with a big smile, greeting him with a great ''Howdy!' with that cute southern accent that is the Apple family's trademark.

''Hi. So, I heard that you told Zecora about me. What exactly did you tell her, if I might ask?''

''She didn't tell me much, I must say, though what she did have made my day.'' Zecora said with a little grin.

''By the way, how can you rhyme all the time? Isn't that difficult?'' Devil asked the striped mare.

''It is not that hard to rhyme any word, even truth. You just need to practice at it, like I have since I was a youth.'' She answered.

''Cool, cool.'' he said, his mind once again trailing off. He found himself doing this awfully often, nowadays. Though it didn't last long, since soon Applebloom asked him a question.

''So wah did ya'll come all the way out here? You need some medicine? That's what Zecora here does best!'' Applebloom said with her smile still as big as before.

''No, I just felt that I had to come out of the cottage for a little while. I don't do well with being 'locked up' in one place for a longer while. Found that one out when I was stuck in prison for a month...'' He looked at the two equines, both with shock in their faces. ''Oops...''

''You've been in pris'n?'' Applebloom asked, her smile not present anymore.

''Please do explain, dear, your crime I do not fear. Although I am not happy with this turn of events, it is always good to know of your friend's contents.'' Zecora said.

''Alright, alright. I'll explain. Applebloom, could you tell your sister and her friends to come to Fluttershy's cottage later, so I can explain to them too. I feel that you should know as much as possible about me if you are to trust me. Though this may make it more difficult to trust me. Zecora, please sit down, this may take a while.'' he said. Zecora followed his advice, and sat down at the ground.

Devil started explaining to the two about his first actual raid with his group. He had been a novice thief back then, and he had been 14 years old.

* * *

><p>''Alright, you guys ready!'' Asked one of the older thief's of the group, Colin, the group's current leader, with a shout.<p>

A murmur was heard throughout the group that were hiding in a bunker, which was a kilometer outside of the shop they intended to raid. It was 3 o'clock at the morning, so the shop was closed.

''Can't hear ya! Are you ready!'' he repeated.

''Yeah!'' the group shouted as an answer.

Devil felt his veins filling with adrenaline. His first raid! ''This is gonna be so awesome!'' he thought to himself, pulling up the bandana inside his hoodie over the lower part of his face, covering his mouth and nose.

''Then let's do it!'' Colin shouted, and waved his left hand at the guys at the entrance, telling them to open the doors.

As the doors opened, a gush of cold September air filled the bunker, and the thief's started rushing out of the hideout.

As they came closer and closer to the targeted shop, Devil felt like something was wrong. So he did his best with changing his face to another. meanwhile a quite large proportion of a headache came to his mind, making him gasp.

''Something wrong, kid?'' someone asked. It was Colin.

''No, I'm fine. Thanks.'' Devil had said. No one knew of his abilities, and he wasn't going to spoil the surprise just yet. To hide his eye, he had worn one of those black eyepatches. This had been before he learned how to enlarge his eye.

''You're a little young to be an actual thief, aren't you?'' Colin asked.

''Why do you think so?'' Devil asked.

''No reason, just wondered why you threw away your life so early.'' Colin said, making Devil wonder about the reason himself. Why had he become a thief in the first place? ''Well too late to back out now. Here we are.'' Devil thought to himself. The group had reached the store. It was one of those fancy stores that were rare in these parts of town. It sold cellular phones.

One of the thieves had tried to smash one of the windows, but Colin had taken the guy's bat and smashed him on the right leg's backside, making him fall to his knees. The fallen thief looked up with a frown, and with surprise saw Colin pointing at the little flashing red light in the window's edge.

''You want to call the Police on us, lad?''

''Oh!'' the thief sounded. ''Sorry.'' he said with shame on his face.

''Is there any lock picker here?'' Colin asked to the group.

Devil was, due to being partly Nergal, quite technically talented. Thus making him an excellent lock picker. Though before he managed to get to the door, someone else had already started picking the lock.

Several minutes later, Devil had had it. He shoved the incapable lock picker off the door, saying ''Let me take a look.'', and got to work. Only thirty seconds later, the lock was open.

''Nice one, mate!'' one of the thieves said, and put his arm over Devil's shoulder. ''Now let's get to work.'' he said, and opened the door.

A siren, the loudest that Devil had ever heard, sounded from inside the shop.

Most of the thieves had already scattered, but some, like Devil, hadn't been so lucky. Some of the higher rank thieves had made some of the lower stay with them, and to grab as much as they could. Devil managed to grab five Sony Ericssons before he exited the shop.

The cops had already found their way to the crime scene.

Devil, along with five others, one of them Colin, had been caught. Good thing Devil had changed his face earlier, now he only had to come up with a fake name. So he used his right to remain silent, to come up with one.

It had ended with that he got one month in prison as Victor, the fourteen year old Russian immigrant...

* * *

><p>''...and that's how I became a thief and how I found out I don't like to be locked up.'' Devil concluded his story to the two listeners.<p>

''So ah, ya'll can change the way ya'll look?'' Applebloom asked uncertain.

''Please, do tell about your abilities! They seem to come with endless possibilities!'' Zecora said with great enthusiasm.

''Applebloom, Is it okay if you leave and get your sister and her friends now? I'll be at Fluttershy's as soon as I can.'' Devil asked.

''Fine...'' Applebloom said with a voice that didn't hide her disappointment.

She walked out of the hut, and aimed her trot towards Ponyville. When Devil no longer could see the filly, he turned towards Zecora.

''Look, I don't really like my abilities. The Nergal mind is overwhelming, and most people that gain their powers usually go insane after a while. When that happens, the Nergal takes over completely, and lashes out at whatever living creature dares go close enough. I'm lucky to be mentally strong enough to push past it. But that doesn't change the fact that I get headaches when I use my abilities. Though it's not all bad. I get the ability to change my appearance, enhance my strength, and practically I can grow anything out of my body.'' He said to Zecora. He looked at the sky though the window.

''Sorry, but it's getting quite dark, I need to get going. See you around?''

''I excuse you for the business you must attend, I sincerely hope we'll meet again.'' Zecora said, and opened her door. Devil walked outside, and heard the door being closed gently behind him.

He started walking towards Ponyville. It was drizzling now. The forest seemed more alive during the night, more sounds could be heard. Sounds like snapping branches and growling.

A hydra suddenly ran out of the forest wall to the right of him, charging towards him.

Devil took off into the left of the forest, running as fast as he could. Against something like a chimera he might have had a chance, it was more his size. A hydra was far too big to try and put down.

So he just ran. And ran, for hours it felt like. Though he ran faster than the speeding hydra, he was slowly growing tired. He couldn't keep this up forever.

Then, suddenly, he got an idea. It was crazy, but it just might work.

He slowed down, and started concentrating. His back erupted with black tentacles, shredding the new hoodie. ''Rarity's going to kill me, if the hydra don't do it first.'' he thought.

The tentacles started fusing together into something that looked like arms with extremely long fingers. Though between the fingers thin, greenish membrane started growing. The tops of each ''finger'' had a long, sharp claw, and the ''hands'' had a large, glowing spot of demon energy in the middle, and was covered with spikes.

He had grown wings. Each wing had a span of two meters.

He tried flapping with them, though he only got pushed slightly into the air. Just a little more time...

The hydra burst towards Devil in a final attempt to catch the human. Devil pushed his wings down with as much power he could muster.

* * *

><p>He was flying away from the roaring hydra, that sat defeated at the ground.<p>

Devil felt amazing. The sensation of flying felt nothing like anything he had ever experienced before. Although he couldn't completely control the flight, he did some quick loops of pure joy, shouting like an idiot. Afterwards he started trying to navigate himself, soaring over the forest. He couldn't, he was lost.

Suddenly, the forest ended, and so did the rain, just like that, and the green fields outside Everfree stretched as far he could see. One small road crossed the fields, and beside it he could see a rather large tree, presumably an oak.

He started to lower, circling above the oak. He folded his wings against his back, and fell two meters to the tree top. He landed softly against the leafs. He felt that it would just feed the already raging headache if he would try to absorb the wings, so he let them be for the moment.

Then, suddenly he heard voices. Well they weren't in his head, they came from under the oak.

''Hey, Willow, did you hear that?'' said a female voice. It kind of were between Rarity's and Applejack's voice, but without either accent.

''Hear what? The leaves rustling?'' another voice said, this one male, with a bit of a British accent

''Yeah, something like that.'' the female voice said. Devil heard the sound of grass rustling.

Devil started climbing down the tree, and stopped a little above the lowest branches. He saw one pony, a very light gray earth pony colt with black mane and tail, looking at the other side of the tree. His cutiemark, from what Devil could see at that angle, resembled three purple flames.

''HEY!''

''Gah!'' Devil was caught by surprise by the owner of the female voice appearing in front of his face, as he started falling from the tree, backside first.  
>He slowed his falling a bit using his new wings, but he still fell to the ground with quite some force. Now not only his head hurt, his back did too.<p>

''What were you doing up there, you... You... Thing!'' the black and blue unicorn mare shouted her question to Devil, after seemingly disappearing from the top of the tree and appearing at the ground beside the colt.

Her eyes were green like emeralds, and were surrounded with what looked like a vibrant blue eyeshadow, though he suspected it to be natural markings. Her tail was long and looked like a cat's, only the top of it had longer hair growing out with the same blue color as her ''eyeshadow'', with black streaks. Her mane had the same colors as her tail, and was a little longer than Rainbow Dash's, and quite messy. He also saw her pointy teeth, something he hadn't seen on ponies before. There were three blue stripes on the front of each of her upper back legs, and on the back of her ears. Her cutiemark looked like a big grin with pointy teeth, and two vibrant blue eyes.

And Devil caught a better look at the colt from this angle. His fur gradually changed from his light gray to completely white above his dark gray hooves. His eyes were dark sapphire blue..

Although the mare glared hostility towards Devil, the colt stood seemingly unfazed, and with a face of fascination.

''Easy, Chesh, I'm sure it didn't want to disturb us. Did you?'' he asked, now looking at Devil with a smile.

''No, I didn't know that you were under the tree. I simply used it for landing, is all.'' Devil answered with his own smile.

''Well,'' the colt continued, ''I'm sure none of us could say that we have ever seen anything like you before. What are you? And do you have a name?'' he asked.

''The name's Devlin, but my friends call me Devil. I'm a human. Humans aren't from Equestria, to answer further questions.'' Devil replied plainly. ''What's your names?'' he asked, now sounding more interested.

The mare whispered something that Devil couldn't hear to the colt, giving him a worried look.

''I'm pretty sure that we can trust him, if he would've wanted to cause us harm he would've already attacked.'' the colt whispered back, without knowing it, loud enough to give Devil a chance to pick it up.

''I can assure you, even though I look odd, I'm nothing to fear...''he said, but then spaced out thinking. ''As long as I don't loose my temper, then I loose control of myself. Literally.'' Devil continued with a nervous chuckle.

''What about you looking odd? We don't really know what to expect of you.'' the colt said, looking unsure.

''Well, for starters, humans don't normally have wings, and I'm not used to these either, they're kinda new'' Devil said, and spread the demonic wings, ''...and humans usually aren't demons like me.''

''Wait, demon? You're a demon? You've got to be kidding me.'' the mare said, sounding unamused.

''Nope.'' Devil said with a goofy grin, ''And check this out...'' Devil replied, and moved his fringe that had been in the way of his right eye, showing them the large scar and the floating, green eye.

''Humans don't normally have eyes that floats freely in the socket either.'' He said with a smile.

''I'll admit that's freaky, but why don't you show us anything relevant? Like, show us some of your 'demonic powers'?'' the mare said dismissively.

''I can't give you anything else at the moment. I've kinda drained too much energy right now to show you just how weird I am. Besides, you guys still haven't told me your names.''

''Right! I'm Willow Wisp, and this is Cheshire Grin!'' Willow said with another smile.

''Willow! We don't know if we can trust him!'' Chesh groaned at Willow.

''Chesh, I know you don't like this, but I've got a hunch that this creature is friendly.'' Willow said.

''Fine.'' Chesh said, looking defeated.

''So, what can we do for you?'' Willow asked smiling.

''I'm kinda lost. I need to get to Ponyville, do you know the way?'' Devil asked.

''Oh, I live there! I can take you there, it's my job and special talent to protect Ponyville travelers. Do you have any place to stay there? Otherwise you can stay at my place until you've found one.'' Willow offered.

''Thanks, but I live at Fluttershy's until I find a place of my own, or Celestia finds a way to bring me home. But I'd be happy if you'd bring me to her place!'' Devil said happily.

''Right! Then let's make haste!'' Willow said, and with that, he picked up his lantern which Devil hadn't noticed yet. It contained a purple flame, matching the ones on Willow's flank.

* * *

><p>The first minutes of the walk was a bit awkward, since no one talked much, only Willow whispered something to Chesh that Devil didn't pick up.<p>

''So...'' Willow started, ''do you like spiders?'' His voice was muffled, due to him carrying his lantern in his mouth, though it still sounded quite clear.

''Ugh...'' Chesh groaned with a shudder. Obviously she didn't like spiders.

''What about spiders?'' Devil asked surprised.

''Well, are there any particularly interesting spiders where you come from?'' Willow asked.

''Well...'' Devil started wondering, ''We have some venomous spiders, we have some that aren't, some are big, some small. The largest spider I know of is about as large as my palm. It's called Bird spider, or Tarantula. They feed on birds and small critters, and they are very hairy. The hairs can be rubbed off, and causes great irritation to the skin, and if you get the bristles in your eyes, there's a risk of going blind.''

''Oh, the largest spider is only as big as your... what did you call it? Paw?''

''Heh, no, I said palm. Sorry, I forgot you're new to humans. Since I don't have hoofs, I have feet and hands. The palm is on this side of my hand.'' Devil explained, showing the ponies his hands.

''Ok, so as big as your 'palm'?'' Willow asked, and then chuckled, making Devil look surprised, raising his eyebrows.

''The largest in Equestria have legs twice the length of you. It's called 'Necroantula', and it feeds of unlucky ponies that crosses it's path. It's net is demagicizing, meaning it clears magic around it.'' Willow said with a smirk towards Devil, ''What's the most venomous spider where you come from?''

''Well, as far as I know, and I'm most surely wrong, the most venomous spider where I come from is the 'Black Widow', a very small, shiny black spider with a red hourglass marking on it's belly. I'm sorry, but that's all I know.'' Devil said with a shrug.

''By the way, how is it walking on two legs?'' Willow asked, looking interested, ''Is it difficult?''

''Well, for humans over the age of one year, it isn't. It's our main way of moving, since we don't crawl, and can't fly. Well, normal humans can't...'' Devil chuckled. ''But most of us can swim quite well, since our hands makes for great 'paddles'.''

''I couldn't imagine how it is walking on two legs.'' Willow said.

''What's wrong with walking on all fours?'' Devil asked, looking worried.

''Well, if I had hands like you, I wouldn't need to be carrying the lantern in my mouth...'' Willow said, ''...the taste of metal gets quite tedious.''

''And what about you, Cheshire? You've been awfully quiet.'' Devil said.

''Sorry, it's just... I'm not really good with strangers. And you being all alien-y doesn't make it easier.'' Chesh said, though now smiling slightly.

''Tell you what, I'll let you ask me some questions, anything you wanna know. Maybe that will make you feel easier.'' Devil said with a warming smile, at least he thought it was warming.

''Well...'' Chesh said, and started wondering. ''Where exactly do you come from?'' She finally asked.

''Oh yeah, you never told us.'' Willow agreed.

''I come from a planet called Earth, in a different dimension. I don't really know how or why, but I got teleported here by a blue sphere...'' he once again trailed off, stopped, and looked up at the sky.

''Something wrong?'' Willow asked.

''It had the same color as the night sky... even the stars...'' Devil whispered to himself.

''What are you...'' Chesh started, but were interrupted by Willow.

''Wait, you came from another dimension?'' Willow asked like he just realized what Devil had told him meant, sounding quite surprised.

Devil shook his head to clear his thoughts, and looked at the two ponies.

''Oh yeah, sorry about that.'' Devil said, embarrassed from his far-off behavior. He started walking again. ''Yeah, I come from another dimension.''

''Are there ponies there?'' Willow said, once again sounding fascinated, and started walking as well.

''Yeah, but not like you. They can't talk, and there's neither unicorns or pegasi. Neither can they talk, and they normally only have the fur color between black,white and brown.''

''Strange...'' Willow said, frowning from thinking deeply.

''How are humans generally?'' Chesh asked, ''Are they much like you? Friendly, I mean.''

''Well, some are really cruel. Some are spoiled and rich. And some are the kindest creatures you'll ever meet.'' Devil said. ''They are a lot like ponies, though many of them are just mean bastards.'' Devil then came to a realization, ''But we can't use magic, though.''

They were closing in on Ponyville, Devil could see the lights on in the houses of the nocturnal ponies of the town, though they weren't many. He also saw that all the lights in Fluttershy's cottage were lit. If that's a good sign, he did not know.

''Thanks for accompanying me here.'' Devil said.

''Like I said, it's my job.'' Willow said, smiling again, ''So you're staying with Fluttershy?''

''Yeah, it's the farthest from Ponyville, Celestia said that I should move in there so I wouldn't startle everypony in town.'' Devil said, ''And by the way, could you keep this meeting a secret? Celestia haven't made any decision about if I'm allowed to meet ponies yet.''

''Sure! No problem, friend!'' Willow said with a final smile, and proceeded to the town with Chesh.

''Bye!'' Chesh said.

''See ya!'' Devil answered, and turned to Fluttershy's cottage, proceeding towards it. He knocked three times.

''Hey, someone's outside! Do you think it's Devil?'' a muffled voice that sounded like Pinkie Pie said inside.

''Dunno, don't care.'' a grumpy Rainbow Dash spoke.

''Rainbow Dash! Why do you have to be so hard against the poor creature? He didn't ask to get here, did he?'' Rarity said.

''Everypony calm down! I'll go check who it is.'' Twilight said, and after wards Devil heard a clopping sound, like hooves on wood.

The door started to glow with a purple light. The door opened, and inside stood Twilight, behind her in the main room sat the other ponies of the six mane.

''Where have you been!'' Twilight asked worriedly, ''Applebloom said that you would be here soon! What took you so long?''

''What the hay is this s'posed to mean?'' AJ asked, looking angrily at him.

''Yeah!'' RD chimed in.

''Calm down everypony! I'll explain, I'll explain! Just let me come inside first. Please?'' Devil said, with an annoyed expression on his face.

Everypony walked inside and sat down, Devil walked inside and shut the door, making sure it was locked properly. He then proceeded into a corner where he sat down in a armchair, even though his new wings made it awkward. He looked up, seeing annoyed faces on RD and AJ, and worried faces on the others, including Applebloom that just had woken up from inside a blanket on the sofa, and Spike that sat beside Twilight.

''First things first, I was put out of track by a hydra that started chasing me after that I got out of Zecora's hut. I managed to escape, but got lost during the process. That's what these wings were used for. To answer further questions, I haven't absorbed them because my headache's too big right now, and I risk to disable my abilities if I would try to. Any questions?'' he asked, looking around in the room. Only one raised a hoof, as if to ask permission. It was Twilight. Had he been showing that much authority? ''You don't need to raise your hoof to get to speak, just ask.'' Devil said. Twilight uttered a little embarrassed ''Oh...'', before she continued with her question.

''Why did you go to Zecora in the first place? Celestia clearly told you that you should remain hidden until she has made a decision.'' she said.

''I just wanted to talk with somepony who once was considered as something bad themselves, and since Zecora is fairly isolated from the rest of Ponyville, I didn't think that it would hurt to pay her a visit.'' he explained, like he had to Fluttershy.

''Now, Applebloom said that I'd explain some more of my history, is that correct?'' he said. The ponies and the dragon nodded, so he proceeded to telling the story once again, only stopping when somepony wanted further explanation, or had a question. After he was done, it was far after midnight. Even though he had just told the ponies he was a thief, the ponies were socializing with each other just like nothing odd had happened.

Maybe they were his friends, since they pushed past what he had told them of his dark history, and saw the good in him? As with much, he still couldn't tell. Before she left, Devil told Applebloom to tell Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo his story. He and Fluttershy bid their guests goodnight, as they walked out into the night. He proceeded into the back room, and threw himself, still with clothes on, face first onto the bed. He fell asleep quite fast for someone with a raging headache behind his forehead.

* * *

><p><em>Author's hoofnotes:<em>

_So I finally got this chapter posted (Whew!)! I'm sorry that it took as much time as it did, but I don't want to ruin my first story by having a poor plot (no pun intended!)._

_If you want a clearer picture of the OC's in the story, check the two listed DeviantArt users below._

_Disclaimers:_

_Willow Wisp and the idea for the ''Necroantula'' belongs to this spiffing ol' chap: TwilitMoon on DeviantArt _

_Cheshire Grin belongs to this rather marvelous ladie: X-tatik on DeviantArt_

_I thank them for letting me use their OC's, and so should the readers that likes what I've written._


	5. Chapter 4 Contol of flight

Chapter 4

''Control of Flight''

October 10

Devil woke up in the afternoon. His headache was still present, though it wasn't as large as it was the night before.

He sat up on the bed. Only now he noticed that he was still wearing his clothes. Sighing, he took them off, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out into the main room.

''Oh hey there!'' Pinkie surprised Devil with her greeting. She was sitting at the dining table opposite to Fluttershy, who said a silent ''Good morning'' with a blush, though he didn't know why. But he didn't think much of it. A bowl of boiled broccoli sat between them at the table.

''Hey Pinkie. Morning Shy.'' Devil said tiredly, waving his hand at them slowly. He scratched his back as good as he could with the wings in the way, and started to walk towards the stairs.

''Why are you wearing the towel like that?'' Pinkie asked, making Fluttershy blush harder.

''I'm not really comfortable with being nude.'' Devil said after he stopped and turned around to face Pinkie.

''Why not? We don't wear clothes. Except for when we're going to a super duper formal party, or something like that.'' Pinkie said, looking confusedly at Devil.

''Well... It's just...'' Devil tried to figure out what to say without embarrassing himself. Though he didn't have to, not until later at least, since the CMC's walked through the door the next moment.

The three small fillies were laughing and smiling, and looked practically careless in the moment. Their eyes lit up when they saw Devil with a towel, as they all simultaneously shouted ''Cutie Mark Crusaders Alien Cleaners, Yay!''

Both Devil's and Fluttershy's eyes went wide, and tried to make reason with the small fillies, but to no avail. The three energetic youngsters ran forward and grabbed the towel around Devil's waist with their teeth. As they all yanked the towel away from Devil's hips, his hands reacted by pure instinct, pulling them both down towards his crotch, trying to cover himself.

Though to no avail, both Pinkie Pie and the three fillies had seen what he tried to cover. Both Pinkie and Devil blushed, and Fluttershy had turned her bright red face away, but the CMC's only looked at him confused.

''What was that?'' Sweetie Belle asked, trying to get another look at the thing.

''Um... You'll learn when you get older...'' Devil said, as he turned around and ran up the stairs. He heard the fillies running up the stairs too, so he ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

''Wah are ya'll acting so weird, Devil? What's with ya'll and not wearing clothes?'' he heard Applebloom ask him from the other side of the door, banging it with her hooves.

''It's complicated!'' Devil shouted back, and turned on the warm water. At least he tried, since all water that came out was cold. Though he didn't care, he felt that he needed to cool down a bit.

* * *

><p>''What was that?'' Sweetie Belle asked again, intrigued.<p>

''Ah don't know...'' Applebloom said, tapping her chin with her left forehoof, making a concentrated grimace.

''Come on guys, that's not important right now! We are supposed to try to find our cutiemarks, remember!'' Scootaloo said with frustration.

''Yeah, you're right...'' Sweetie Belle said as the fillies turned around and walked down the stairs, though Applebloom kept her concentrated expression when they walked downstairs.

''Oh, girls! Where's Devil?'' Fluttershy asked the three fillies as they descended the stairs.

''He's locked himself in the bathroom.'' Sweetie Belle said.

''Oh, he's probably taking a shower then. I should probably bring him some clean clothes before he finishes, and a towel.'' Fluttershy said silently to herself.

''Wah's it that Devil wears clothes all th' time?'' Applebloom seemed determined to solve this mystery.

''Well, humans are different to ponies in more ways than one, more anatomically than anything else. These differences makes them shy when not hiding particular parts of their bodies. We just got an example of that.'' Fluttershy explained, making both Pinkie and the CMC's raise their eyebrows in surprise.

''How can you be such a smartypants about humans?'' Pinkie asked.

''Devil explained to me, though very cautiously. I might have missed out some certain parts.'' Fluttershy said, blushing once again, but not as heavily as before.

''I hope that Devil get's the princess's permission to reveal himself to the ponies in town soon, I'm so missing an opportunity to host a perfect 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!'' Pinkie said while bouncing around in the room.

Fluttershy shook her head with a smile, and went to get some clothes and some towels for Devil. She walked into the back room, and saw green spots of dried Nergal blood on his pillow. Even though that had happened before, she was still a bit shocked to see it there.

She gathered what she had come for, walked upstairs and knocked gently on the bathroom door. There was no sound of running water inside, so he must be done cleaning himself, Fluttershy assumed.

''Devil?'' Fluttershy asked, and knocked on the door a little harder. The door unlocked, and Fluttershy opened the door slightly while Devil talked.

''Come in.'' Devil said with a low tone to his voice.

''Devil, I brought some clean clothes and some towels for you.'' She said gently while walking inside, seeing him sitting in the tub.

''Thanks, Shy.'' Devil said with a little lighter tone.

''Devil, is there something bothering you?'' Fluttershy asked Devil with a concerned voice.

''Nah.'' Devil said, and turned his face towards her. ''Could you hand me one of those towels?''

''Oh, Sure!'' she said, and did so. He tied it around his waist as before, and stepped out of the tub and grabbed another towel.

''Devil?'' Fluttershy .

''Yes?'' he answered while using the other towel to dry the rest of his body.

''There are some spots of your blood on your pillow. You aren't hurt, are you?'' She asked him worriedly.

''Oh, I figured. That always happens when I get a severe headache. I don't know why...'' Devil said and scratched his chin. It was getting a little fuzzy.

''Devil, if there's anything you want to tell me...'' Fluttershy tried, but stopped mid sentence. Even though she wanted to help the creature, he seemed to be more distant than anything she had ever met. Maybe he wasn't overreacting when he had told her about how he lost control when being shut inside.

''Come Devil, let's get you some breakfast. Maybe we can go outside later and try to find your snake friend.'' Fluttershy said, and grabbed his hand with her hoof. He squeezed her hoof, and looked at her with a gentle smile. ''Thanks'' he said. ''Thanks for taking care of me.''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile downstairs, Pinkie had told the CMC's about how she got her cutiemark (remember the pun) to make the time go by faster. A little while later, they heard hoofsteps and footsteps on the stairs, and turned their faces towards them. Fluttershy was the first to descend the stairs, and after came Devil wearing long 'pants' as he had told them they were called, and a baggy black 'hoodie' with a large hood that hid the upper parts of his face. Bangs of damp hair hanged in front of his face, and his wings penetrated the clothing on the back. The four ponies that had waited downstairs didn't talk when the human came downstairs, since he held his head low, and there was no smile on his lips, a clear warning signal of a sad or depressed being.<p>

Devil slowly sat down at the dining table, and put his elbows to the table, steadying his chin on his hands. After a little while, he turned his face to the four ponies that sat on the floor, looking at them quizzically. He gave them a little smile, and said ''You guys seem different. Is it that you're all quiet?'', and chuckled. He stood from his seat, and walked over to the ponies. He crouched next to them, and silently hugged them. Scootaloo started squirming, trying to break free from the hug. ''Come on guys, let's not be as droopy as Mc. droopypants here,'' he winked at Pinkie while saying so, ''... there's no need for that now.'' he lauged a little, and let them go. He gave them a last smile before he entered the kitchen to help Fluttershy with the food.

Pinkie smiled at the fillies and said ''It looks like he's a little happier, at least.'', giggled and followed Devil.

The fillies smiled at each other, well, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom did, Scootaloo simply had a bothered expression after the show of sentimentality.

''That guy has some serious mood-swings.'' Scoot said.

''Oh, don't be so harsh!'' Sweetie Belle said.

Moments later Devil, Pinkie and Fluttershy entered the dining room with some bowls of different vegetables and a platter with something that looked like pancakes.

''We're having burritos!'' He said with a broad smile, and went to the kitchen to get some plates for eating.

''What's a burrito?'' Scootaloo asked confused.

''It's a dish from Devil's dimension, and we're going to have a try!'' Pinkie said while clapping her hooves with delight, ''The first ponies to eat human food! Oh, this is so exciting!''

''It actually smells kinda good!'' Applebloom said with a smile, and climbed up on a chair. Sweetie Belle did the same.

Devil then came out of the kitchen with the plates, and a small bowl with some kind of red sauce with bits of yellow and green vegetables in it. He set the bowl down in the middle of the table, and handed out the plates and a 'pancake'.''

''Dig in everypony!'' Devil exclaimed before he sat down and grabbed the closest bowl of chopped lettuce. The ponies followed his example, and grabbed plenty vegetables for themselves. To Devil's surprise all the ponies grabbed plenty salsa too, making Devil wonder if they actually knew what it was. He soon got his question answered, as all ponies' faces turned red hot while they ran to the kitchen for water, except Pinkie who remained normal and was clearly enjoying the hot salsa.

''That's one Spicy Meat-a-ball!'' Devil exclaimed comically while chewing his own burrito.

Pinkie giggled a bit at first, but then opened her eyes wide and looked at Devil in surprise. ''Meatball? You eat meat?'' Pinkie asked shocked.

''Oh! I haven't told you? Humans are omnivores!'' Devil said in a simple tone, and went back to his burrito like nothing had happened. After a short while, he looked at Pinkie again who was still staring at him. ''Look, humans don't have to eat meat, there's many humans who don't ever do so, so I think that I can handle myself. No need to worry!'' He said with a smile, and kept chewing his food.

* * *

><p>Rarity and Twilight had been chatting idly with each other over a cup of blueberry tea and some of Spike's ''Homemade-tripledecker-nut-crazy-vanillacream-cookies'', with Spike sitting aside listening to them munching on his cookies looking at Rarity with a dreamy expression when a knock was heard at the door.<p>

''I'll get it.'' Spike said putting down a halfeaten cookie, and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw Pinkie Pie with a stressed expression behind it.

''Hey Pinkie! What's up?'' he asked smiling.

''Hi Spike! Is Twilight in? I kinda need to see her.'' She said with a voice that clearly too spoke stress.

''Yeah, she's in. She's talking with Rarity right now, I hope that doesn't bother you.'' he said with an apologizing shrug.

''No, that's okay.'' Pinkie said and walked past Spike as he shut the door behind her.

''Twilight, I need to speak to you. It's about Devil.'' Pinkie said to Twilight.

''Well, what is it Pinkie?'' Twilight asked, ''Please, do tell dear.'' Rarity agreed.

''Did you know Devil eats meat?'' Pinkie asked quickly.

''He does WHAT?'' Twilight asked, widening her eyes in surprise and horror, and so did Rarity.

''What ever do you mean, dear. Is Devil a...?'' Rarity left her question unfinished, though Pinkie caught her hint.

''Yes.'' she said with a calmer voice, though her expression didn't change.

''I think that I should tell the princess about this.'' Twilight said with a worried tone.

''Please, Twilight dear, let's not make any presumptions. Remember what happened when we did to Zecora. Please, let him explain before you do anything bad.'' Rarity almost pleaded to Twilight. Twilight bit her lip, looking anxiously between Pinkie, Rarity and Spike. Finally, after a moment of doubt, Twilight came to a decision. ''Alright, but I'll teleport before hoof to talk to him alone.'' Twilight said, and moments later she teleported with a purple and white flash.

''Well, I'm glad that she at least will give him a chance.'' Rarity said with relief.

* * *

><p>Devil and Fluttershy were doing the dishes after the CMC's had left after the smoking hot burrito lunch, when they heard a ''Fwoosh'' in the main room.<p>

''I'll go check who it is, you stay here.'' Fluttershy whispered to Devil cautiously. She walked into the main room, and there stood Twilight Sparkle, looking stressed.

''Ah, Fluttershy. Where's Devil? I need to talk to him.'' Twilight said hurriedly.

''Hi Twilight! Devil's in the kitchen, we were doing the dishes when you came. We tried some human food today! It's called 'Burrito'!'' Fluttershy said happily.

''That's good and all, Fluttershy, but I really need to...''

''Is that Twilight Sparkle I hear?'' Devil said coming out of the kitchen while drying his hands on a towel.

''Oh, Devil! I really need to talk to you!'' Twilight said.

''Okay, what do you wanna talk about?'' Devil asked and sat down on the armchair in the corner, steadying his chin on his left palm.

''Do you eat meat like Pinkie said?'' Twilight asked with a dead-serious expression.

''What makes her think that?'' Fluttershy asked confusedly while walking over to the sofa.

''Yes I do, sometimes, why?'' Devil asked now raising an eyebrow.

''But you haven't eaten anything even close to meat during this entire week!'' Fluttershy said, looking at Devil in shock.

''I'm not done yet. Yes, I eat meat, but it's not necessary. There's human veggies too.'' He looked at Twilight with doubt. ''And why are you ponies acting so strange when you hear that I eat meat? Did you ever consider that griffons like Gilda eat meat too?''

''How did you know about Gilda?'' Twilight asked looking dumbstruck, but quickly realized why he knew. ''But I don't care if you know about Gilda, you're a meat eater!''

''Did you ever stop to think about this a little?'' Devil asked calmly, ''Did Pinkie tell you the whole story, or did she just say that I eat meat?''

''What do you mean, ''the whole story''? You eat meat, that's enough for me to understand!'' Twilight shouted while poking him in the chest with her right foreleg.

''Hey, there's no reason to be rude!'' Devil said. ''How do you think that I've been able to survive if I haven't eaten meat? Tell me.''

''I... Um... Gah! I don't know!'' Twilight said with frustration.

''You didn't think this through at all, did you?'' he paused and made a concentrated grimace, ''Do you know anything about bears?''

''Bears?'' Twilight asked quizzically.

''Bears. They are like me, in this one particular way.'' he looked over to Fluttershy, ''Would you like to explain to Twi what I'm talking about?''

''Okay...'' she paused as to find the right words, ''Bears eat meat, but they also eat berries when they can't find anything else. What Devil means is that he doesn't need to eat meat to survive, that humans eat both vegetables and meat.''

''Okay, I think I understand what you're getting at...'' Twilight said slowly while calming herself down, ''Besides, Gilda and other griffons only eat fish, didn't you know that?''

''Fish! Why didn't I think of that?'' Devil asked himself with a facepalm, ''Shy, you feed the otters fish, right? Do you store them or something like that? The fishes that is.''

Fluttershy looked at him quizzically, ''Yes, I store them in my basement, why?''

''Would you mind parting with some? I'll pay you back when I can.'' Devil said with pleading ''puppy eyes''... or at least he tried to, as he made a silly expression instead.

Fluttershy giggled, ''Alright, if you could stop looking at me with that silly face.'' she said with a smile.

''Yesss!'' Devil said with a fist pump. ''Now, about the first matter, the meat eating...'' he said looking at Twilight again, ''Were you worried that I might eat you ponies? If so, that's ridiculous!'' Devil said with a laugh.

''Yes, that was actually what I was worried about... come to think of it... it actually was rather silly of me to think that, wasn't it?'' she said with a nervous smile, ''Though still, are you sure you can keep control?''

''Look, if I'd have to eat meat to survive, wouldn't I already have eaten some during this week? And I haven't, ask Fluttershy, she's been keeping an eye on me the whole time.'' he said, and Fluttershy nodded agreeing. ''Besides, now that I have fish to eat, there's no worries. Fish will do just fine.''

Twilight looked at him nervously, ''Sorry, I think that Pinkie made my fantasies go wild. Can you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?'' she asked with a nervous smile.

''I'll think about it.'' Devil said and looked at Twilight, who was now looking at him in disbelief, with a mischievous grin, ''Of course I can forgive you, silly filly!'' he said with a laugh, and stood up from the armchair. ''Hey, I think that there's something wrong with these wings. You think you could figure out what's wrong with them?'' he asked with a more serious tone.

''Why do you think there's something wrong with them?'' Twilight asked while she started to study the bones and muscles in the draconic wings.

''I couldn't control the flight completely when I was escaping the hydra, and I couldn't think of any other reason.'' he said while thinking back at the flight of the day before.

After a while of studying the thin membrane between each 'finger', Twilight said ''I can't seem to find any major flaws with them. Have you considered any other reason for the loss of control?''

''As far as I know, there's no other reas...'' he spaced out again, but he was smiling at the same time.

''Devil?'' Twilight asked for his attention, ''Are you okay?''

''What do you ponies have except fur, horns and hooves, that I don't?'' Devil said with a grin that gave Twilight the chills.

''Um...'' Twilight said, honestly she didn't know what he was talking about. But soon after she did, Fluttershy exclaimed a ''Oh!'' that made Devil chuckle.

''You know?'' he asked.

''A tail!'' Fluttershy said smiling broadly.

''Right! Might as well fix that right now...'' he said with a wink towards Fluttershy. He took of his pants, which made Twilight raise an eyebrow, not understanding why.

''I just don't want to ruin the pants.'' he said with a chuckle. Shaking his arms slightly as to relax, he closed his eyes, and started concentrating on the task. Moments later, the tail bone started growing longer, the spinal chord growing longer as well to fill in the now longer spine. Though the mares couldn't see the inside, as you can understand, but only saw a black stump growing longer prodding his underwear. As it grew longer and pierced the boxers, thin slits started to grow into the sides of the tail, glowing his trademark green. When the tail was at about his body length, the outer half of it started to flatten itself upwards like a shark tail, though only slightly and without the sharp ends. Where the upper thinning started, a hole that went straight though the tail had grown, and within it a glowing disk of shining green light floated.

With the tail complete, Devil fell to the ground panting, which made the two mares run up to him while shouting his name.

''Devil! Devil, are you alright?'' Fluttershy asked while holding his head in her forelegs while thumping it gently. ''Wake up! Please wake up!'' Twilight said standing aside the scene before her, now looking nervous and shocked at the same time.

''Hey...'' Devil said while slowly opening his left eye, the eyelids shaking from strain.

''Oh thank Celestia!'' Twilight gasped, while wiping a little sweat from her forehead.

''... hey guys...'' Devil spoke weakly.

''Yes Devil, what is it?'' Fluttershy smiled at him.

'' … How does the tail look?'' Devil gave a weak chuckle.

''It looks fine.'' Twilight chuckled herself.

''Good. See ya in a while...'' he said quietly, and closed his eyes smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Hello readers!<em>

_Sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, but you know how it is, school's a bitch and all that._

_But now that it is up, I will start working on the next one, expect Pinkie going ''crazy'' with party :)_

_Author's hoofnotes:_

_One other reason for that it took so long to write is that I wanted Twi's and Devil's conversation to feel alive, and while it was fine from the beginning (according to my beta-reader at least), I still sthough that something seemed wrong with the dialouge. But all I had to do was to make it a little bit longer :P_

_Now have a great day, I hope you liked this chapter, R&R as usual :)_

_Peace_


	6. Chapter 5 Preparations

Chapter 5

''Preparations''

October 11

After that Devil had once again fallen asleep for a longer time, some of the Mane six had decided to get things some done for Devil before he would wake up. These were Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Applejack had simply said no and walked back home when Twilight had proposed the idea of giving Devil something as a welcome gift, and Rainbow Dash had said that she was busy with training her stunts and tricks... and napping. Though Twilight knew that there was more to it than that. She just didn't know why.

* * *

><p>Rarity had a hectic day of work ahead of her when she woke up in the late morning. She had gotten a humongous delivery from Hoity Toity the evening before, twenty pairs of dresses for the mares, with matching suits for the colts of the pairs. All was to be done in three days. Rarity knew that she was a good sewer, but this particular job would prove more difficult than normal, since she had promised Twilight and her other friends that she would make, or get, Devil a small gift of some kind, which all the others would too. Rarity had thought of giving him something in style of a suit, but from her impression of him being a more ''relaxed clothing'' type, she decided that this wouldn't be a particularly good idea. She thought of several designs for vests, hats, ''pants'' as Devil had called them, and other suits. Suits, why couldn't she think of anything but suits? Maybe she couldn't figure it out because of the enervating sound coming from outside. The crater outside her house, which Devil had left when he entered their world, had finally been ordered to be filled, and the construction workers sure seemed to like showing everyone how loud such work could be.<p>

So when she couldn't come up with anything at the moment, she instead started working at the first dress. She started drawing the basic shapes of a mare, and afterwards drew out the sketch of the dress. She added the details, and when she was finished, she had taken thirty minutes, which was good in thought of how many she would have to finish. As she went to her fabric room to gather the necessary supplies, she started wondering again what to give to devil. Giving him some sort of clothing would prove be the easiest option, but it would take some of her now restricted and valuable time. Oh, what to do, what to do?

Then, her thoughts were interrupted by steady knocks on her door. She put the materials she was carrying down on her worktable as she walked downstairs to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a brown furred sturdy workpony unicorn colt with a yellow hardhat on top of his head, a yellow vest, a jackhammer cutiemark on his flank and a stubble on his muzzle levitating a small, black object beside him. His size would be able to compete with Big Macintosh's, Applejack's big brother, though this pony was a bit shorter, she quickly realized.

''Mornin' miss.'' he said with a tip of his hardhat, ''Me an' the boys at the worksite outside found this... thing, in the dirt of the crater we're supposed to fill. Do you recognize it?'' he levitated the small, shiny black square object in front of her. Its front was made out of what seemed to be glass. Rarity grabbed the item with her own magic, letting the colt release his grip.

''I am quite sure that I have never seen anything of its like.'' she answered him, ''However, I might know who this intriguing item belongs to.'' she continued with a smile to the colt, who smiled back.

''Good, I'll leave you to be then, gotta go back t'work.'' he said and started to turn around, ''Have a fine day, miss...'' he paused giving her the ''what's your name?'' look.

''Rarity'' she said.

''Have a fine day, miss Rarity.'' he said and fully turned around and started walking, but stopped and looked back when Rarity spoke to him.

''I'm terribly sorry to hinder you, but you didn't tell me your name.'' she said.

''Jack Hammer.'' he said as he started walking off towards the worksite.

''Have a fine day, yourself, Jack.'' she said as she watched him walk off. ''A fine day, indeed.''

She closed the door after she had walked inside. She levitated the object she had received from the workpony closer to her face for closer inspection. At the back of it, there was a small, white figure, that Rarity guessed was supposed to resemble an apple, with a bite in it at its right side. She had a pretty good guess who this item belonged to. The only thing she was unsure of was how, and if, it functioned. Maybe she should just give him the item and let him see for himself if it was broken or not.

So she put the item away in a small, decorated cardboard box, and put it by the door, while she walked up the stairs to her workroom. These were going to be some hectic days, indeed.

* * *

><p>''Twilight, I need to speak to princess Celestia.''<p>

Pinkie had run straight from Sugarcube Corner to the town's library after her working shift had ended. Which meant that she had ran straight into the library during lunchtime, though that didn't mean that there weren't any ponies there that wanted to borrow a book. A couple of ponies looked up from their choice of books, giving Pinkie a look of both surprise and amusement, as she stood in the doorway trying to regain her breath.

''Um, Pinkie, why is that?'' Twilight asked with confusion after she had finished chewing a mouthful of salad.

''I need a big place to have the surprise party for Devil, and I think that Canterlot is the best place to have that party.'' she said after she had regained her breath, with her usual excited smile, ''Though we might want to get proper musicians for this party, those at the Grand Galloping Gala were dull.''

''I was going to ask her if she could come here anyway.'' Twilight said with a shrug, which is difficult for a pony to do if they don't have wings. ''Just wait here, I'll send her a letter.'' Twilight proceeded to write the letter, and when she was finished she handed it over to Spike, who was chewing greedily at a small bunch of rubies. He swallowed his last bite, and inhaled deeply before he exhaled green flames which burned the roll of paper. Though the flames did not destroy it, as it turned into a silvery smoke, which flew out of the window towards Canterlot.

''There, it's on its way.'' Spike said.

''By the way, Twilight, why were you going to ask the princess over in the first place?'' Pinkie asked.

''Oh, I'm going to try to convince the princess that it's safe for Devil to roam free.'' Twilight said, ''I really hope that she agrees, being locked up isn't easy for him. Or at least Fluttershy said so.''

''So do I.'' Pinkie said with a hopeful smile.

As Pinkie finished her sentence, a noise which sounded like tires screeching slightly to a stop, and a door being opened was heard outside. The library door started glowing slightly cyan-blue as it opened. Outside the door stood princess Celestia, and at a short distance outside the library a chariot, with two of the Canterlot guards pulling it, stood.

''Well, we will see about that, Twilight.'' Celestia spoke not as gently as she normally would speak. Getting Celestia on Devil's side wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought, Twilight suddenly realized.

* * *

><p>At Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was having some problems as well. She had overslept, and had missed the first half hour of her schedule, which meant that she now had to feed all her animals at once, which made her stressed. She went to her cellar to fetch some apples and vegetables, though guess what? She was out of apples. This didn't help Fluttershy's nerves at all. She decided to get to the Apple-family's farm as fast as she could. Though before she left, she picked up a pouch of bits and she hurriedly gave Angel a carrot, with the usual warning ''Don't eat too fast, or you'll get a tummy ache.''<p>

She walked out into the sunny forenoon, and began her walk with quick steps. During her walk she started wondering what gift to make Devil. Nothing too big, none of the other girls would make him something big, they had all promised that to each other. Just a little something to show him that they cared. Though what would be a good idea?

She kept asking herself that same question multiple times, with only a few ideas popping into her head, though none of them she thought really fit him. This continued, as she fell into some kind of a trance, which she only broke out of when she accidentally walked into Big Macintosh.

''Oof!'' she said as she walked head first into his chest. With a slightly surprised expression, he looked down at her under his half closed eyelids. ''Oh. Um... H- hello.'' she said quietly, hiding her face behind her hair. She had met Big Mac before, though she had never really had much of a conversation with him, so she didn't really know him that well. With a nod of his head, the stallion replied with his signature, bored tone; ''Howdy miss Fluttershy.'' She tried to tell him that she needed to buy some apples, though shy as she is, she couldn't really utter any coherent words. All Big Mac could hear was mumbling.

''Sorry, couldn't hear ya. You were sayin'?''

''I- I need t- to buy some apples.'' She said quietly. Too quiet for Big Mac to hear.

''Come again?'' he said, as he stood and waited patiently.

''I... I...'' she tried to tell him, but she couldn't. After a short moment of silence, Big Mac decided to break the ice.

''Ah take it you're either here for apples, or AJ. Am Ah right?'' he asked. Fluttershy nodded. ''Well, Ah can't help ya if ya don't tell me which one it is. Is it AJ yer looking for?'' Fluttershy shook her head. ''It's apples then.'' Fluttershy nodded once more. ''Well, let's go to th' apple cellar an' see what we got.'' he said turning towards the farmhouse. Fluttershy started following him nervously.

''Y' sure are awfully quiet, even by my standards.'' Big Mac said after a little while, ''Is sumthin' wrong?'' Fluttershy merely shook her head slightly. Big Mac sighed quietly, and started a one way conversation.

''Granny Smith has gone ill during the weekend. Probably just some sort'a cold, but it's been 'nuff to take out both her willpower and her workpower. She's been unable to work at th' farm lately, an' we are lookin' for somepony t'work with us temporarily.'' he turned his head and looked at Fluttershy, ''D'you know anypony that could possibly manage farmwork?'' he asked her, making her jump slightly in realization that he had asked her a question. They needed help at the apple farm because Granny Smith was ill? They hadn't asked for help when he had been ill, for whatever reason, so Granny Smith must do something else than bucking apple trees. Maybe she did the farm's paperwork? Fluttershy wondered if she knew somepony who would manage farmwork. After a short while, she thought back at Devil. He would need some sort of job if he was to live in Ponyville, right? She didn't know if he was good with numbers, but it couldn't hurt to give him a try, could it?

''I, um... might know somepony qualified.'' she said, trying to be as little shy as possible. This was one chance she couldn't miss.

''Y'do? Well, if Ah could meet this'ere pony, Ah sure would 'preciate it.'' he said with a tone of relief in his voice.

''Um. Well... I think that you could see him in a couple of days.'' Fluttershy said with a nervous smile. Would Big Mac accept what she had offered if he knew who, and more importantly what kind of creature, she was talking about?

''Well, could ya'll tell him that Ah want t' talk t' him?''

''I think... that I could do that.'' she said.

''Well, that's fine n' dandy! Now, to th' apple cellar, we have t' get some apples for ya!'' he paused with a smile, ''and Ah think that the least we could do is t' give ya a discount.'' Fluttershy tried to protest, but Big Mac just waved his left fronthoof, ''Ah'm not takin' no for'n answer.'' he said with a sweet smile, and started walking towards the farmhouse again. Fluttershy followed with a small smile on her lips. ''Big Mac sure is kind.'' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>''What do you mean? You won't grant him freedom?'' Twilight asked her mentor with a tone in her voice that hinted a slight disbelief.<p>

''I don't like this any more than you, Twilight, but he is a danger to all my subjects.'' Celestia said calmly over a cup of blackberry tea.

''How exactly would he be a danger?'' Twilight asked. ''He isn't evil. He's been living with Fluttershy for over a week, and no mishaps have occurred. If he would have wanted to, he could and would have hurt us already. He's had multiple chances to do so, with each of us, including you.'' Twilight finished for the moment, and both Pinkie and Celestia nodded in agreement.

''It is true, what you say, Twilight. But it's not that he himself is evil, which he isn't, that worries me...'' Celestia looked at Twilight with a unhappy smile, and continued. ''It is the demon that he possesses, or which he rather is possessed by, that worries me.'' She looked at Twilight, searching for as sign of understanding, which she got quite quickly. It was moments like these that made Celestia realize how bright her faithful student really was. Pleased with that Twilight understood what she was talking about, she continued, ''He told two of my subjects two days ago that he looses control of his abilities when enraged, and I'm afraid that the risk of somepony teasing him to the point of rage is too large if he were to roam freely.''

''He told two ponies that? I haven't been told about this, who?'' Twilight asked, dumbstruck by this new piece of information.

''Willow Wisp and Cheshire Grin.'' Celestia said with a simplicity in her voice.

''Oh, those two...'' Twilight thought back at when she had met the pair. Willow seemed nice, though his interest of spiders could be considered a little odd. And Cheshire had continuously teased Willow. But to no avail, as he barely acknowledged her pranks. Suddenly another thought struck her. ''How did you know that, by the way?'', a question that Celestia only shook her head lightly at. ''Honestly, Twilight, I know most things that happens in Equestria. I have my ways.'' she answered. ''One way wouldn't be that eavesdropping spell you taught me a few months back?'' Twilight asked with a slight smirk, which the princess answered with a sheepish smile. ''There's no foaling you, Twilight, is there?'' Celestia asked. Turning her concentration to the present matter, Twilight tried to find a loophole in Celestia's argument. Anything that could grant Devil some kind of freedom, so that he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his time in Equestria in the Canterlot dungeons. ''We could give him some restrictions,'' Twilight started, ''me and the girls could keep an eye on him.''

''At all times?'' Celestia asked sceptically, ''No, you couldn't. There would be moments when nopony could watch him.''

''What about if he has to carry something which position you and I can monitor?'' Twilight tried.

''Hmm... Good idea, but I'm afraid that's not enough.''

Twilight thought back at what the Princess had said before. ''_There would be moments when nopony could watch him._'' ''Not somepony'' Twilight thought, ''but something.''

''If nopony could watch him, what about some other creature. A critter of some kind, like a bird.'' she said after her short moment of thought.

''That,'' Celestia said with a broad smile, ''is just what I hoped you'd say.'' much to Twilight's surprise. ''You see, Twilight, I haven't been doing nothing during this entire week. I have been considering many possible ideas of my own, too.'' she drank the rest of her tea, ''I had the very same idea. What can I say? Great minds think alike.''

''So I take it you'll let Devil go free now?'' Twilight asked.

''Yes, but you'll have to watch over him until we have found a proper follower for him. I want him to live with you until he has found a home of his own. In what manner he lives with you, and how close, is for you to decide.''

Sighing in relief, Twilight sat down at one of the chairs. Pinkie Pie however rose from her seat to speak to the princess about her matter.

''Princess, I want to host a surprise party for Devil, and if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd really like it to be in Canterlot.'' she said, as it was Celestia's turn to look surprised.

''Well... I suppose it could be hosted there, but why do you want the party to be in Canterlot?'' she replied.

''So more ponies can come! Everypony should know about a completely new creature that comes from another dimension, and this way we can tell as many as possible at the same time!'' Pinkie said with glee. She walked up to the princess, and motioned with her hoof for the princess to lower her head down to her level, which Celestia did. Pinkie whispered something that Twilight couldn't hear in the ear of the princess, who in a short moment started grinning. Continuously grinning,she looked at Pinkie, as she said ''I think that I could arrange something... special, for Devil. Now, you make the preparations for the party, and I'll give word to the other cities that a party will be hold in Canterlot.'' Pinkie opened the door, and walked outside without closing it. Twilight saw that instead of walking back to Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie waited outside the chariot. Twilight looked at the princess in confusion. ''What did Pinkie tell you?'' she asked, but Celestia simply said ''Don't you worry Twilight, I have everything under control. You just... read a book or something.'' she said quickly. Not completely convinced, Twilight persisted her look, now with a raised left eyebrow. Celestia simply gave a reassuring smile, and asked ''Honestly, Twilight, do you think that I'm up to some sort of mischief?'' Twilight quickly started smiling herself. ''Of course not, princess.'' she said.

''Good. Now, I'll be off to Canterlot with Pinkie Pie to set up preparations. We'll make sure everything is in order.'' Celestia said as she walked outside. Standing by the open door of her chariot, she nodded goodbye to Twilight before she entered and closed the door. As the chariot started moving, Pinkie appeared in the door window, and waved her hoof to Twilight with a happy grin plastered on her face. Twilight chuckled as she waved back before she closed the front door. When she tried to walk up the stairs to the bedroom, Spike accidentally blocked her halfway up. He was carrying a large number of books, some of which was dangerously close to falling off the stack he was carrying. As Twilight couldn't walk past him, she turned around and walked down again. As Spike slowly made his way down the stairs he asked ''So, how did it go?''

''I think it went well. The princess promised that she would allow Devil some amount of freedom, at least.'' She said before she started walking up the stairs as Spike had walked to the side. ''I just hope everything goes as planned...'' was the last thing she said before she heard the sound of Spike falling over at the floor below, bringing the whole pile of books with him down. He groaned in frustration. With a sigh, though smiling at the same time, she walked back downstairs to help him with his burden.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, dear readers!<em>

_Sorry for keeping you waiting, but you know how the holidays are! And although I haven't had any any schoolwork to attend to, I hate to admit it, I've been busy with one of my Christmas gifts:_

_SKYRIM! ^^_

_To keep things short, I've been lazy -.- But now that will change, I tell you (I sure hope so)!_

_Now, time to wrap things up. I hope you've had great holidays, and lots of snow (I sure wish we had more where I live :/)!_

_So feel free to tell me what you think! R&R everypony! :P_

_Authors hoofnotes_

_Those of you that think that AJ's and RD's acting is out of character, it will be explained later in the story, so don't think much of it, if you please, it's all part of my plan :P_

_The misspelled ''Mane'' six is intentional, just for your information :) PONY PUNS! (I'm sorry I didn't point that out earlier for those that didn't understand :/)_

_This is only half of the chapter I had originally planned, I would have wanted to get much further in the storyline before I posted it... But I promise you that I'll try to work harder (and faster) at the next part of the story!_


	7. Chapter 6 InSaNiTy or SURPRISE!

Chapter 6

InSaNiTy

Warning!

This chapter contains blood and swearing. If you do not wish to read something with such content, please skip the first part of the story, which is merely a nightmare, and isn't essential for the story.

YoU hAvE bEeN wArNeD...

October 13

Location unknown

Devil sat at a specially constructed wooden chair, which he himself had built to match his physique. It stood as a part of a circle of chairs, twice the size of the others. They were meant for some smaller species. He couldn't remember the name of the race. They had been long since gone. On top of the chairs laid a number of almost spherical objects of different colors. Out of some of them, something pointy protruded. Something red dripped down from some of the spherical objects, landing in a puddle of the same substance beneath the chairs. This circle of chairs stood in the middle of some sort of, what Devil guessed, throne room. Or in what used to be a throne room. No one was present. No other living creature than Devil, actually. He looked around with a slight frown, tired eyes scanned the large room for any movement. None were found. He kept quiet. He hadn't said a single word during the whole day. He probably didn't say anything the day before either. Honestly, he couldn't remember, as with many other things nowadays. Keeping track of time seemed pointless, and especially hard when you couldn't tell night from day. He rose from his chair, the sound of it reluctantly gliding backwards on the floor as he pushed it echoed on the walls. He walked into the middle of the circle of chairs, his clothes dirty and ragged because of long use, along with his steps, were the only sources of sound. He spoke.

''Hello...'' he said quietly, as a shadow, moving on its own, covered his face. His head twitched slightly to the left, and the frown on his face changed to a wide, maniacal grin. His eyes went from their tired state to a wide eye stare. Aimed at everything, and nothing at the same time. His dark side now spoke.

''Hello!'' it said, louder and more menacing than his regular self. Devil had come to call his dark self Darvil. They usually switched between one another when Devil spoke. As did they do now, as Devil talked again.

''My name, is Devlin Devil...'' Devil said

''Devlin... Motherfucking Devil!'' Darvil shouted.

''I have been alone here for... for quite some time now...'' Devil said.

''Not long enough!'' Darvil yelled in insanity.

''It hasn't been as easy... as I thought it would be...'' Devil said, and turned towards one of the dirty, cracked windows that lined the walls of the once white room. He walked towards it, and put his hand on the only one that wasn't broken. He leaned towards the dirty glass, and looked outside. The lush, green landscape beneath seemed as empty of life as the room he was inside. What was the name of the land? Another thing he had forgotten during this long time of loneliness. Well, almost lonely, he had Darvil, but he was hardly company. He looked up at the sky. The sun hadn't moved since he could remember, which wasn't that long ago. For whatever reason, it just wouldn't move. ''But I think I've been figuring out... what I was meant to be in the first place...''

''What I was meant for... All along!'' Darvil said in his maniac tone.

''It's not so bad, really...'' Devil said.

''Devil please...'' a quiet voice said in the back of his mind. It was pleading to him. The voice was from one of his past friends. He couldn't remember her name. ''Please don't hurt Angel.'' it said.

''It almost feels...'' Devil continued without acknowledging the nagging voice, ''like it was...''

''Meant to motherfucking be!'' Darvil finished Devil's sentence.

''Now...'' Devil started to chuckle, almost sounding as Darvil when he had one of his fits. A smile crept onto his lips. ''No one will mess with me anymore.''

''Kill 'em!'' a past Darvil shouted in the back of Devil's mind. ''Kill 'em!'' he repeated. ''Feel the crack of their BONES underneath your feet!''

Several voices now filled his mind. All from the past. He recognized several of them. Voices of friends. They kept repeating his name... but not in happiness. They almost sounded like they were... tormented. Though some of these voices weren't of his friends. Screams of pain filled his mind, merged with insane laughter. ''Kill 'em!'' Darvil shouted again, louder this time. One stood out particularly. It was more creepy than all the others.

''Kill them all, Devil!'' a high, irritatingly loud and squeaky voice said from the circle of chairs behind him. His eyes went wide. In his hurry to turn around, he didn't notice how he pushed the glass of the window so hard that it shattered, several shards cut his left palm, though not deeply. He didn't acknowledge the injury. His eyes darted from one chair to the other, quickly scanning for another being of life. Was there someone else here?

''Kill them!'' the voice said again. Devil turned towards the source of the voice. It seemed to be some sort of puppet, or doll of some sort. It was made out of purple cloth, and seemed to resemble some sort of equine. It's eyes made out of buttons, one hanged loose on a single piece of thread. A faint memory of a name echoed in his head.

''Smartypants?'' Devil said slowly in confusion.

''Kill them...'' Smartypants' voice slowed down as it decreased in volume. Devil slowly made his way closer to the puppet, afraid to lose this one piece of company. Devil's face were merely inches away from Smartypants...

''ALL!'' the puppet screamed with a dark, twisted voice, making Devil stumble back in fear. His vision changed. All the colors seemed several shades darker. The edges of his vision blurred into a dark, swirly mess. From underneath the buttons, the same, red liquid that flowed from the spherical objects on the other chairs now flowed. Slowly, the drops splashed onto the chair's surface. A huge, gaping hole opened at the end of the doll's snout. At the edges of it's new found mouth, thin, pointy teeth started to grow. Longer and longer...

Suddenly, all was as it was supposed to be. All colors bright. No teeth, or mouth whatsoever could be found at the snout of the doll. Panting, Devil looked around. He stared at the other chairs. Or more precisely, at what was on them.

They were heads. Pony heads. The eyes stared out into nothingness. The red liquid that had flowed from them was blood. It flowed from their severed necks. Of course... He had known this the entire time...

He stared at one particular head. It's coat was butter yellow. The mane that stuck out from the top of it's head was light pink. The dead eyes, on the brink at popping out of their sockets, were bright blue. He chuckled slightly in his wicked state. The name of this pony rung inside his head with a bittersweet tone to his own disturbed pleasure. He rose to a standing position. Green blood dripped down from his left middle finger. He slowly walked towards the equine head. As he picked it up, a gross, sloshing sound formed from the neck's muscles. A little red drip of blood dripped down from one of the arteries.

Spinning around, Devil started to sing with the same maniacal tone that Darvil had.

''Fluttershy, Fluttershy!

Give me your answer true!

I'm half crazy,

all for the love of you! Ha!

It won't be a stylish marriage!

I can't afford the carriage!

But you'll look sweet,

upon the seat,

of a bicycle built for two! Ha! Hahaha!''

He kept laughing as he lift her head higher into the air. A mumble of Fluttershy's voice was heard, which made Devil shut up and stare at the decapitated head in complete surprise of what he thought he heard the voice say.

''What the buck did you just say to me?'' he said. His ears started ringing. The colors of the room seemed to go darker again.

''You wimp, I can't hear you! Speak up!'' Darvil shouted into Fluttershy's face. The ringing grew louder by the second.

As it stopped, Fluttershy's voice quietly said:

''I think you need some serious help...''

In shock Devil dropped the head to the floor. It rolled towards the seat that Twilight's head rested upon. The mouth ajar, one of the purple eyes missing.

''Why Devil? Why did you kill us?'' her voice slowly asked in the back of his head.

He clutched his head as a headache, more powerful than any he had ever had, grew present. He watched as Twilight's horn started glowing. Several of the pillars that help up the ceiling started crumbling to dust. Rarity accompanied Twilight in this final act of revenge. All the eyes stared at Devil now.

''We will make you pay for what you've done.'' All heads but Fluttershy's said in unison. The roof started collapsing. The last thing Devil heard before he was buried under the rubble was Fluttershy saying ''And I thought you were our friend...''

* * *

><p>''Aah!'' Devil screamed when he woke up from his nightmare. He was laying in the bed in Fluttershy's guest room. He put his hands over his face. Cold sweat and a very small beard greeted his palms. Nightmares weren't anything new to him. He got them quite frequently. Though those he usually had weren't so... vivid. And not quite as violent.<p>

Devil heard voices argue. It sounded like they came from the main room. One voice sounded enraged, it was the voice of a male. The other was Fluttershy's, who sounded defensive. ''I know he's here,'' the male said, ''Celestia gave us clear instructions to acquire the creature from your cottage to bring him to the Canterlot dungeons. Now where is he?''

''She couldn't have said that, Twilight Sparkle clearly told me that Celestia had granted him freedom. You must have heard her wrong.'' Fluttershy said.

A silence broke out between the two. After a while the male asked ''Are you questioning my memory?''

''Oh, um... no, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't want to be rude, I just...'' Fluttershy then proceeded with a rambling excuse, only making short breath and think pauses once in a while.

Devil rose from from the bed. It was so damp that it was uncomfortable to stay any longer in it. He was only wearing his underwear, though he didn't notice. Not contemplating who the other voice belonged to, he walked into the room in the middle of Fluttershy's rant. Fluttershy stopped rambling when she heard the door open. Fluttershy turned around, and the unicorn stallion she as discussing with leaned to his right to look past her. He wore the golden Canterlot guard armor, and to no surprise his coat was white. They both saw Devil stumble out from the guestroom with dark rings beneath his eyes. His hair seemed to be glued to the right side of his face, on his chin a very small beard had started to form, and he was pretty much covered in sweat. A minute of silence began. Fluttershy looked disturbed by how ill he looked, the stallion simply stared at him with raised eyebrows, and Devil simply looked like if he was high.

''Is this him? Devil?'' the guard finally asked Fluttershy with a hint of disbelief. Reluctantly, she nodded. ''You have got to be kidding me.'' he said.

''What the heck are you talking about?'' Devil managed to slur before his stomach grumbled loudly. ''Fluttershy...'' he began, ''How long have I been sleeping?'' Devil asked, more coherently by each word. One of his wings suddenly extended itself, spooking Devil a little in the process.

''You've been sleeping for... I think it's been about two days.'' Fluttershy said, which made the guard, if possible, raise his eyebrows even further.

''Two days?'' Devil repeated. ''Damn. That's a long time for a nap.''

''Yes, it is a long time, but that's not any good reason for foul language.'' the guard said with a frown. ''Sorry.'' Devil replied sheepishly. The guard turned around and shouted something to a couple of other guards that apparently were waiting outside to escort Devil to the Canterlot dungeons as he walked outside.

''Devil, you're not sick, right?'' Fluttershy asked with concern in her voice. Devil looked down at her, with a confused expression. ''Why would you think that?'' he asked.

''Well, to be honest... I mean, no offense, but you look kind of horrible. You've got dark rings below your eyes, you're covered in sweat, and you're... drooling quite a bit.'' at which remark Devil quickly wiped his mouth. ''Are you sure you're okay?''

''Yes, I'll be fine.'' Devil said while he wiped off the last drool off his face, and quickly he was reminded of his needs by his gurgling stomach. ''I just need to eat something and take a shower. Hey, why don't you go to wherever you store your fish and bring one up while I go upstairs and take that shower?'' he asked.

''Well, what kind of fish would you like?'' Fluttershy said, feeling a little uncomfortable with talking about fishes as food and not like creatures. Devil rubbed his chin a little before he said with a cheeky smile ''Why don't you surprise me?'', and walked up the stairs.

''Miss Shy?'' Fluttershy quickly turned around when the Canterlot guard addressed her by her name. ''Yes?'' she answered quietly while watching the five guards enter the room. Three unicorns and two pegasi. All were stallions except one unicorn, and she was the only one that was wearing armor of silver gray color. She had fur the same color as oak wood, her mane was a darker color and her irises were ash gray. The mare nodded with a small, excusing smile to Fluttershy as a greeting, but all other guards merely stood there. The one she had earlier spoken to started talking in a monotone tone that clearly stated that he had rehearsed the speech he would do many times.

''As I earlier informed you, by orders of our princess Celestia, we are to escort the prisoner Devil to the Canterlot Dungeons where he will stay until further decisions are made.''

''Yes, I understood the first time you told me... sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I need to get breakfast for my friend, so please, make yourselves at home,'' Fluttershy said with an excusing smile while walking towards the stairs, ''this might take a while.''

* * *

><p>After that Devil had finished showering, dressed himself, cooked the fish, namely a salmon, which smell obviously the ponies found mildly disgusting, and ate it with delight printed all over his face, the guards and Devil walked into the sunny afternoon. To Devil's surprise, there was no chariot or wagon to take them to Canterlot, as he had expected. What was there, however, were merely a couple of saddlebags.<p>

''You look confused, alien.'' The mare said walking up to his side. ''What's wrong?''

It took a little while until he reacted to the term ''alien'', but when he did Devil looked at the mare. ''I was expecting something like, I don't know, a chariot, maybe? Isn't Canterlot at the other side of Ponyville?''

''Yes, it'll be a long walk.'' The mare said. ''The more the reason to get going.''

''And you're not going to put me in restraint? Not even in cuffs?'' Devil asked.

''What are these 'cuffs' you're talking about?'' the mare asked, as it was her turn to be confused, which made Devil grin. ''Never mind.'' he simply said.

After the guards had put on their saddlebags, which Devil had been told contained a small amount of food for the trip, they all started walking towards Ponyville, which made Devil a little nervous. He was wondering how the towns ponies would react to him. Since he had seen the ponies panic several times on the show, he doubted that they would keep calm at all. If he was lucky, there wouldn't be that many ponies to see him.

And he was. Their passing through the town was relatively peaceful and quiet. Somehow the town seemed rather...

Empty.

The only ponies they came across were the school ponies and Cheerilee when they passed the school. Of course the CMC were the only ones that knew who he was, so he let them explain who, and what, he was.

When they had crossed the town, they had to walk through the large White Tail woods. A thin, winding road cut through the woods, which weren't very dense. Trees of various kinds, some bore fruit, others nuts, grew tall from the ground. The nut trees got especially tall. Devil could see one specific oak grow taller than any other.

The odd group walked quietly through the forest. Every once in a while one of the guards said something to one of the others, sometimes one cracked a joke, which most of the times Devil didn't understand. But the other guards seemed to appreciate the lighting of the tension the jokes brought.

They took a short break to eat. Not much of a surprise, the saddlebags contained only plants of various kinds, many of which Devil would never want to sink his teeth into. He settled with a small bowl of lettuce. The mare looked up at the sky. The clouds were getting darker, and started moving more rapidly.

''We need to hurry up, it seems the pegasi are getting the clouds ready for rain.'' she said. They quickly packed the leftovers. When they were done, and had started walking, Devil looked up at the sky too, which gave him an idea which he quickly vented to the other members of the group.

''Why don't we fly there instead?'' he asked, which got him some funny looks from some of the surrounding ponies. ''What? I was just speaking my mind.'' he said discouraged. The unicorns gave him a harder look, which made him realize what he didn't think through. ''Oh.'' The mare gave the other guards a stern look before she looked over to Devil.

''Please excuse them. They were ordered to retrieve you just as they were signing off guard duty.'' she said as she walked beside him. ''You're called Devil... What's your real name?'' she asked. Devil looked confused at the question. He tried to ask her how she knew his name wasn't Devil, but she interrupted. ''I just figured that since you're an alien, perhaps you have different names than us.''

''You're the first pony to realize that Devil is just my nickname.'' he said with a smile. ''Devlin.''

''Well, nice to meet you, Devlin.'' the mare said, smiling back brightly. ''My name is Nightingale, I'm the guard captain.''

''Pretty name.'' Devil said.

''Sooo...'' Nightingale started, ''Do you know what might have made Celestia order to have you under arrest?'' she looked at Devil with the fascination that most ponies that had just recently seen him had.

''Well, honestly? I have no idea.'' Devil said. ''I mean, I've been stuck in Fluttershy's cottage for over an entire week. I have gone outside only once, but I didn't do anything illegal... I think...'' Devil pondered on the question. She couldn't have turned into... No, that couldn't be possible... could it be that she actually had...

And it's raining.

Luckily, they weren't that far from Canterlot when it started. Nightingale said that it would probably take ten minutes to reach the outer walls. Devil and Nightingale talked the almost the entire journey.

* * *

><p>''Okay, so... We're here. But... We can't get inside?'' a perplexed Devil said standing behind the rest of the group. He had been told to stand back as they unlocked the gates, but apparently, somehow, they had forgotten to bring the key. ''Well, at least it's not raining here.'' he muttered to himself, squeezing the water from his soaked clothes. After this long walk to the city, they couldn't get inside because of the stupid lock on the city gates. Well, more like city bomb-proof, unbreakable vault doors, according to Devil. Nightingale informed him that they were made of thick steel, coated with marble to both seem more exquisite, and more fragile to those standing outside. She said it was for strategic purposes. ''For example,'' she said, ''in case enemies planned to attack the city, they would be faced with, what they would think, a single, relatively defenseless door, which seemingly would break easily.'' She sniggered. ''Imagine the surprise they'd be up for when they break through the marble and hit the cold steel.''<p>

''Yeah, very funny.'' Devil said, not very amused. ''But this doesn't really help us right now.'' He quickly realized he was sounding grumpy. ''Sorry.'' He looked upwards, towards the top of the tall walls. They could as easily fly up there as they could have flown to Canterlot earlier. Which was not at all. A sudden thought struck Devil.

''Could I take a look at the lock?'' Devil asked, walking up to the group. The ponies looked surprised, but they stepped aside, allowing him to walk further. He took a quick look into the lock, and with a satisfied nod, he turned to the only female of the group, Nightingale, and asked her ''Do you by any chance have a hairpin?''

''I... do?'' she answered confused, levitating it out of her hair towards Devil. He caught it, and proceeded to straighten it, and putting several 'wobbles' at one end. He stuck the wobbly side inside the lock, and to the ponies' surprise, he turned a finger into a thin claw, which he also rammed into the lock, forcing the drum of it clockwise. Intrigued, the guards watched as he worked. He rasped the bends towards the upper side of the inner pieces, counting the pins. He found seven. An odd number for a lock. But as long as there are any, a lock can be picked, he told himself. He pulled out the hairpin, while still forcing the lock clockwise with his claw, and with a tentacle he grew out of the same hand he held the pin in, he straightened the pin, and bent only the end to one ninety degree bend. He put it back in, and started pushing the pins upwards, one by one. Two minutes later, he had pushed each one of the seven pins into their unlocked positions. With a cocky grin, he jerked the lock the rest of the way, allowing the door to be opened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

''Okay everypony, the weather control said that they are outside the gates, so they should be in here any minute! Get ready!'' Pinkie Pie said quietly to the other ponies standing by the city entrance. All the ponies proceeded to some hiding place. ''On my signal.'' Pinkie pie said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>Nightingale, who had watched with great interest as Devil worked with the lock, asked ''Where did you learn that?''<p>

Devil realized that he had put his possible new life in Equestria at stake. The ponies probably wouldn't be too happy with having a thief as a resident. No, he had to come up with something else.

''Uh, I'm a... locksmith! Yeah, a locksmith!'' Devil said with a nervous smile, though he wasn't sure if he was convincing the ponies. Not wanting to develop the conversation further, he started pushing the gates, which silently and slowly started gliding open. The open doors revealed another empty city. Devil, who now was unsure of what to think anymore, just walked into the city, led by Nightingale and followed by the other guards. The lack of life in the city seemed to worry the guards as well, as they cast anxious and worried glances onto the houses that lined the empty street.

Suddenly, ponies were everywhere, jumping out of seemingly every nook possible, all yelling 'surprise' in unison. There was so many of them! Devil would later be told that it actually was more than all of the ponies in Ponyville.

Devil exclaimed a surprised ''Gah!'' and covered his face with his hands. He felt a sudden sting, and quickly pulled his hands away. He looked down at his hands. The skin had turned into its blackish counterpart, with spikes protruding it. Long, sharp claws had replaced his fingers. It seemed that getting surprised activated a protective effect, against his own will. And it changed his hands quickly. Devil looked at all the ponies, that now wore shocked expressions on their faces. ''Whoops!'' Devil said with a nervous laugh.

Pinkie Pie walked up to Devil and turned to all the other ponies with a smile. ''Everypony, this is Devil!''

* * *

><p><em>Well, it seems I actually managed to finish it! Though... I could've been faster, couldn't I?<em>

_Nevermind. One thing I want you to know is that one of the main reasons of the delay was that I had trouble naming Nightingale. So, therefore, in the future if I get trouble naming a character, I'll consult you for advice and suggestions. If this scenario will ever come, I'll put up a temporary 'chapter', which tells you what kind of character I need named, what kind of names I'm interested in, and I'll let you give me suggestions in the reviews! Easy piece-o'-cake! (And it let's me interact with you in a whole different way, which is also a bonus!)_

_Keep being awesome guys (and gals)!_

_Please R&R, and as usual, criticism is allways welcome! :)_


	8. More apologizing

Hey again, my dear readers. I'm yet again apologizing, and I wish to inform you that I'm sorry that I've not been able to release the next chapter, not even been able to work at it very much.

Although I'm currently working the earlier half of the day as of now, I'll try to come up with a continuation.

Those of you who have been following the story from the beginning or maybe a little later, thank you, I really like it when people like my work.

And those of you who recently started reading, I hope that my story have been fulfilling your hopes when you started reading it.

I promise to get the older chapters a read-through and I'll re-write them to my current English knowledge. I hope that all of you are having an awesome summer, and I wish you all a good night!

*hugs all round*


End file.
